


A Better Future

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: The Man Who Fell To Earth [2]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Man Who Fell to Earth (1976), Man Who Fell to Earth - Walter Tevis
Genre: Abduction, Aliens, Anger, Anxiety, Attempted Abduction, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Bad Dreams, Betrayal, Birth, Blood, Captivity, Conspiracy, Creepy Behavior, Cruelty, Depression, Drugs, F/M, Fainting, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Guns, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Heavy Petting, Hospital, Hostage Situation, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Intense Situations, Isolation, Jealousy, Kissing, Lost Love, Love, Love Triangle, Lust, Making Out, Masturbation, Memories, Messages from Space, Mind Control, Mistrust, New Hope, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pain, Paranoia, Police, Pregnancy, Pressure, Regaining Independence, Rejection, Revenge, Second Chances, Shock, Smut, Soft Touching, Stabbing, Stalking, Stress, UFOs, Xenophobia, coarse language, discomfort, fright - Freeform, operation, shots fired, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 26,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mister Newton's operation was a complete success, but at what cost?</p><p>Thomas, Abby and Paula return to the mansion and try to get on with their lives but things just aren't the same anymore and Paula starts behaving very suspiciously after a while. Thomas suddenly finds his newfound sight is giving him more independence each day and Abby is worried he will forget about her.</p><p>Then, all hell breaks loose when Paula finds out that Thomas is not human and  then two men pay Thomas a visit and they are most certainly not dropping in for a friendly social call..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to: Never Let Me Down

The darkness was not unfamiliar to him, the way it shifted and moved had been of little comfort to his state of mind and yet it was like an old friend.  
  
  
Always there.  
  
  
As the pressure around his head began to lessen, Newton realized the bandages were coming away. As the last layers were removed, he kept his eyes closed out of fear and apprehension. His fingers gripped the sheets, his chest felt tight.  
  
  
Pain?  
  
  
No, not pain. Not anymore.  
  
  
Just nerves.  
  
  
Slowly, he dared to open first one bruised eye and then the other. They had dimmed the lights and the blinds were drawn shut, for this he was thankful. Hearing someone shifting to his right, Newton turned to see a woman sitting by his hospital bedside.  
  
  
He gently placed his palm over her face, closing his eyes for a moment to reassure himself that this indeed was the right person. He withdrew his hand, his eyes fluttering open once more as he gave an uneasy smile to her.  
  
  
"Abby," he was amazed and he saw her eyes grow wide, "it's so good to... to _see_ you... "  
  


Abby felt her heart pound with absolute joy, he was looking right at her and he could at last see her for himself. She took his hand gently into her own, bringing it up to kiss the back of it and she smiled at him. He could see the tears glittering in her eyes, the way the corners of her mouth would curl up as she smiled and the slight quiver of her trembling bottom lip.  
  
  
"Thank Goodness you're alright!" Abby whispered, her voice breaking as the tears escaped and began to trickle down her cheek.  
  
  
She gave him a glass of water, which he readily accepted.

  
  
  
Slowly, he looked around the little room and saw only one other person not wearing hospital clothes.  
  
  
"Paula," he spoke softly.  
  
  
Paula's shoulders began to shake, she wouldn't answer him as she turned away from them in shame.  
  
  
Newton turned his gaze back to Abby, unsure of what would happen to him now.


	2. I Want To Leave

"I should like to go now," he told her quietly, "please, take me home... please... "  
  
  
Abby bit her bottom lip, glancing at the doctor. He looked at her uncertainly, but offered her a brief nod. He handed her some drops for Mister Newton's eyes and Abby placed them into her pocket, taking a shaky, deep breath.  
  
  
"Okay," she smiled at Newton, "let's go."  
  
  
Newton slowly sat up, watching the doctor warily. He was very happy to be able to see again, he was not ungrateful; simply afraid they would take it from him again. Abby took his arm as he stood shakily to his feet, everyone left the room to allow them some privacy.  
  
  
"I'll start the car," Paula finally spoke, but she still did not look at Mister Newton. Abby took a bag out of the drawer and opened it, revealing his clothes. Newton looked down at the attire with approval, quickly shedding his white gown and with a little assistance from Abby; he was soon dressed again. He felt normal at last, a little strange now that he could see but other than that; he felt like himself. He turned to Abby, he no longer required anyone's help and it made him feel like she would not stay with him. Paula would most likely be fired by whoever had hired her to take care of him, he wondered if she'd thought about that?  
  
  
Abby touched his cheek and he looked at her eyes, affection gleamed within them. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth, she parted her lips and deepened the kiss with her tongue. Newton closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her and feeling hers around him.  
  
  
Outside, Paula started the engine and fastened her seatbelt. She felt pangs of guilt and regret aching within her chest, causing her eyes to sting with tears.  
  
  
"I did what I had to!" she told herself aloud, "I did what was best!"  
  
  
Abby drew back from Newton slowly, smiling at him with every ounce of love and affection she had for him. He watched her intently, his eyes never leaving her for even a moment. He wanted to memorize her face, so as to never forget it if his eyes should ever fail him later on.  
  
  
"We'd better go," Abby told him gently, "Paula's waiting."  
  
  
He tensed up at her name, knowing he would have to get into the car with her again. His body wracked with an involuntary shudder, Abby noticed his apprehension and rubbed his arm.  
  
  
"It's okay," she encouraged him to walk with her, "don't worry... "  
  
  
Newton was reluctant to climb into the vehicle, but as he cast around and tried to find another way; he sighed heavily. They were in the middle of nowhere, the building they had just exited was the only thing in sight for miles.  
  



	3. Forgiveness

"He doesn't trust me," Paula said sadly.  Abby was already sitting in the back seat.  
  
  
"You just need to be patient," she replied, "he'll understand, you'll see."  
  
  
Paula doubted that very much, but she said no more about it as Newton slid in beside Abby and they began the long drive back to his mansion.  
  
  
Newton was tense, feeling the slow movement of the vehicle was not at all comforting and each time it accelerated even the slightest bit; he would get nervous flutters in his chest and stomach. Abby took his hand, giving it a very gentle squeeze to reassure him. He looked so pale and frightened, she wished they could just get there already and let him out. He glanced down at their entwined fingers, then at Abby.  
  


  
  
  
  
She noticed the visible change in his demeanour and she smiled at him.  Newton was glad for Abby's hand holding his own, it helped him to relax and gave him something else to think about. As they neared the mansion, Paula looked at him in the rear view mirror.  
  
  
"I'll pack my things as soon as I can and get out of your way," she told Newton, "God you must hate me... "  
  
  
His eyes snapped to her reflection in the mirror.  
  
  
"I don't hate you," he furrowed his brow, genuinely bewildered by her words.  Abby hoped that Paula would accept his forgiveness, she was still very upset with Paula but Mister Newton clearly held no grudge towards her.


	4. It Takes Time

They all got out of the car, Newton's eyes squinting in the afternoon sunlight. It hurt his eyes just a little, not as badly as it had before. He walked to the front door and Abby handed him the key.

  
  
Newton stared down at the tiny piece of metal in his hand, turning it over and over before finally unlocking his own door for the first time. It all looked so strange, Newton closed his eyes and felt instantly at home; heading for his bedroom at once. Abby noticed the way he looked when he first entered the mansion, as if he'd never been there before in his life. When he closed his eyes, she shook her head and watched him retreat to his bedroom.  
  
  
"We're going to have to work on that bad habit," she told Paula. Paula nodded silently, she still felt terrible but found some solace in being included by Abby. Newton went straight to his desk and put his tinted glasses into his front pocket, then grabbed his hat and held it close to his chest. His eyes were working seemingly just fine, but the ache of the sun's glare still had the same painful effect on them. He turned as Abby and Paula arrived in his doorway, the building was dimly lit and cooled to a perfect temperature for him; he placed his hat down and smiled awkwardly at them both.  
  
  
"I don't know what to do with myself," he admitted shyly.  
  
  
"Why don't you take a few days to get adjusted?" suggested Abby, "we can work out the other stuff later."  
  
  
Newton slowly nodded, he now had to get used to things all over again.  
  
  
"I'll go and get dinner started," Paula said quietly, promptly leaving them alone.  
  
  
Abby knew she should probably go and help Paula out, but she stepped over to Newton and they embraced tightly.  
  
  
"I thought I'd lost you," Abby told him, trembling slightly at the thought. He kissed the top of her head, but he said nothing in response. He had been seriously considering not fighting, he'd all but given up and wanted it to just end. But for her voice... He would walk to the ends of the universe just to hear it once more. Abby frowned, feeling his arms around her but his body was shaking. It wasn't visible, in fact it was barely noticeable at all but she _felt_ it...


	5. Anger

She stared up into his eyes.  Newton looked back at Abby, she seemed concerned somewhat and he offered her a gentle smile but it didn't help.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her, "you seem worried."  
  
  
Abby kept forgetting he could read her facial expressions now, she forced a smile and shook her head.  
  
  
"It's nothing," she said quickly.  He knew she was lying, it unsettled him and he turned away from her.  
  
  
"Thomas?" Abby ventured.  He frowned, not answering her or looking at her anymore.  
  
  
"I'm going to go and help Paula," Abby decided to let him have some personal space, "I'll come get you when it's done, alright?"  
  
  
Newton pursed his lips, he didn't need her to come and fetch him before and he didn't need her to do it now. She left the room quietly, heading to the kitchen to find Paula. Newton turned and shut his bedroom door, a strange feeling coming over him. It felt like a storm was brewing but inside of his body, rather than outside in the sky. It was not a new feeling, just a rare one. He sighed heavily, sitting down on his bed.  
  
  
He felt... _Angry._

 

 

It was a confusing time for anger to show itself within him, he'd been hurt and betrayed a few times and he'd simply looked the other way. He slowly stood up, walking over to the door and opening it. Peering out into the dim hallway, he closed his eyes and made his way to the bathroom. A small mirror over the sink was the only visible one in the entire mansion, mainly for Paula to use because he'd had no use for it himself up until now. He looked at the bruising around his eyes, it was almost gone now; thanks to his little white pills and he barely noticed it at all.  
  
  
Thoughts began to formulate in his mind, some of them were uncharacteristically dark...  
  
  
"Thomas?" Abby's voice startled him.  
  
  
Now that he could see, he'd somehow stopped listening out for the soft footfalls of people approaching him within his home.  
  
  
"I didn't mean to surprise you," Abby apologised, "only, dinner's ready."  
  
  
He turned and walked over to her, his expression unreadable.  
  
  
*  
  
  
He followed her to the diningroom table and sat down, just staring at his plate for a long time.  
  
  
Paula and Abby glanced to each other, worried about his lack of appetite.  
  
  
Newton was deep in thought, about how everyone he had ever trusted had ultimately betrayed or hurt him in some way. He cast a sidelong glance to Abby, Paula had betrayed his trust and Abby was next in line.  
  
  
Abby didn't like the way Mister Newton had looked at her just now, it was as though he were keeping his eye on her. She dismissed the paranoid thought, he'd just got his vision back afterall, he simply needed time to adjust...


	6. You Don't Know Me

That night, Newton stood gazing out at the stars from his front yard. He had missed them so much, but as he stared up at the cold, white dots; he was just pained by the memory of his family. His beautiful wife, his little son and his sweet daughter.  
  
  
All gone.  
  
  
  
  
He lowered his head and closed his eyes, feeling a hand come to rest gently upon his shoulder.  
  
  
Abby could not sleep, she kept tossing and turning in her bed until she finally couldn't take it anymore. She crept down the hallway to Mister Newton's bedroom, but he wasn't there. Following the light to the open front door, she stood watching him for a moment. Then when she saw him hang his head, Abby padded over to stand beside him and touched his shoulder to try and comfort him. She gazed up at the stars, baffled as to what could be out there that would make him so sad.  
  
  
Newton turned away from her, slowly.  
  
  
Abby let her hand drop to her side and she looked at him silently for a while.  
  
  
"I wish you would talk to me," she said, shattering the silence of the night, "something's bothering you and I want to help... "  
  
  
"There's nothing you can do," he spoke at last, his defeated tone unsettling Abby.  
  
  
"At least _look_ at me?" Abby pleaded with him.  
  
  
Newton turned back to her and looked at her, his head tilted slightly.  
  
  
"Why?" he asked her.  
  
  
"Why what?" Abby was confused.  
  
  
"Why do you _care?_ " Newton asked her.  
  
  
"I don't like the way you're speaking to me, Thomas... " Abby took a step back from him, a little unnerved by his behaviour, "what's _up_ with you? I care because... I _love you_... "  
  
  
She was surprised by her own admission, but she knew she felt strongly for him and she didn't take it back.  
  
  
Newton hesitated at her words, it caught him quite off-guard.  
  
  
"You know nothing about me," Newton challenged her.  
  
  
"I know nothing about your _past_ ," Abby had to agree, "but I know you are a lovely man, with a kind and generous heart... You've been mistreated and for that I can forgive you... "  
  
  
Newton looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
  
  
"Forgive me?" he repeated, "for what?"  
  
  
Abby smiled.  
  
  
"For some of your little social faux pas," she replied, "I like to believe I know you well enough."  
  
  
Newton slowly shook his head, turning away from her once more. She had no idea, did she? He wasn't even human and she was confessing her love for him, completely unawares. Abby was silent for a time, she figured he had a lot to think about and until he spoke again; she would give him his breathing space. Newton stared into the darkness of space, the stars silent and uncomforting to him now. Not like before, when there'd been hope...  
  
  
When there'd been _home_...  
  
  
He closed his eyes, face lit only by the full moon. He liked Abby, she was like a breath of fresh air but he was once bitten - twice shy. He'd fallen in love before, it was wonderful and it was terrifying but in the end; it had been his ultimate downfall. At least, that's how he saw it...


	7. Remember Us

His eyes opened once more and he turned to look back at Abby, who was watching him quietly. He felt waves of affection coming from her, mixed with anxiety and concern.  
  
  
_Should he tell her?  
  
  
What would she think?  _  
  
  
No.  There wasn't much point in letting anyone else know about his origins, he was a citizen now and that's all anyone needed to know.  
  
  
"I know that trust is an issue for you right now," Abby decided to tell him, "but I want you to remember _us_."  
  
  
She reached out and took his hand gently.  Newton stared at her eyes, he did remember. He wasn't going to forget everything they had shared together, the light touches and the brief kisses. They shared something special, they had a connection like no other he'd experienced before. Abby saw the tension slowly relax from his shoulders, she stepped into his embrace and sighed softly. Newton held her close to his body, it felt good to hold someone again.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  Abby smiled as her head rested against his chest.  
  
  
"It's alright," she whispered back, feeling relieved he'd come back to her and hadn't kept pushing her away.  
  
  
She wasn't sure she could handle that, if she couldn't be with him; she didn't want to be with anyone. He had been through a lot, Abby still couldn't get his horrified screams out of her mind and everytime she closed her eyes; she could still see the look of absolute terror on his face as they wheeled him away to surgery. She gazed up into his eyes and he looked back into hers, not searching for her face but really looking at her. She'd have stayed with him even if the surgery had blinded him completely, so she wasn't about to abandon him now that he could see.  
  
  
Newton felt a surge of loyalty from Abby, it made him feel slightly dizzy; so strong was the emotion. They drew closer together, making out under the night sky.


	8. Just Like Old Times

In the morning, Paula woke early to fix everyone breakfast. She felt a bit better today, having finally gotten some sleep and a decent meal. She took her time, letting Abby and Mister Newton sleep in. When it was ready, she checked in on Abby but she wasn't there.  
  
  
Quietly, she opened Newton's bedroom door and peered inside. He was there, with Abby snuggled up in his arms. Newton's eyes were open, looking across the room at Paula but Abby was still sound asleep and he wasn't about to wake her. He wondered if Paula was going to say something, but she simply beckoned to him and he nodded in response.  
  
  
A moment later, he had managed to carefully shift away from Abby and joined Paula for breakfast.  
  
  
"Just like old times," Paula smiled weakly.  
  
  
She was avoiding eye contact with him, he could feel the waves of guilt eminating from her like a pulse. It made his stomach feel queasy.  Paula noticed he wasn't eating his boiled eggs, she had to wonder if it was because he thought she might try to poison him.  
  
  
"I can get you something else," Paula tried, "if... if you don't want it... "  
  
  
Newton seemed to snap out of whatever daydream he'd been in and picked up his spoon.  
  
  
"It's fine," he assured her quietly, "I was just thinking."  
  
  
Paula lowered her eyes again and they ate in silence, she felt increasingly uncomfortable and it was starting to bother him. He was very sensitive to human emotions, which is why he kept away from crowds. If there were too many of them around him, it felt like he was trying to walk through thick mud that reached his chest. If the crowd was big enough, he often felt suffocated; like he might actually drown.  
  
  
"So um, what're you gonna do now?" Paula was curious, "you know, now that um, that you can... can see... "  
  
  
His gaze lifted to meet hers briefly, she was trying to talk to him and he knew that it was hard for her. Paula hoped he would answer the question, because she needed to figure out what to do with her own life now as well.


	9. Flirting

"Hey guys!" Abby joined them before he could respond, "mmmm, smells _great!_ "  She had woken to find Newton gone, it had worried her until she found him sitting at the table with Paula. Abby felt elated and content, eating her breakfast happily. Paula kept her eyes downcast as she ate, while Newton barely touched his breakfast at all.  
  
  
He'd been tucked away out of the public eye - and out of the way, for a long time. His funds were limitless, he could buy anything or do whatever he pleased and yet he still felt unhappy. The only thing that had given him reason to truly smile, was Abby. She was like a bright spark, she'd never given up on him no matter how hard he'd pushed her away. He looked at her now, his breath stolen as she smiled at him.  
  
  
Abby saw Newton looking at her and she offered him one of her brightest smiles, because he always made her heart flutter just by being close to her and because she loved him so very dearly. He gave her a shy smile in return, causing her heart to skip a beat and she blushed.  
  
  
Paula watched them discreetly, she wasn't jealous at all; in fact she was pleased that they had found each other. It was very cute to watch them, they were like two teens crushing on each other in high school. It made her smile - _really smile_ \- for the first time in a long time.  
  
  
Things were starting to ease up, so Newton was able to finish his eggs and then left to shower.


	10. Bury The Hatchet

Paula and Abby sat in the livingroom and Abby decided they needed to clear the air.  
  
  
"What made you do it, Paula?" she asked her quietly, "why did you hurt him like that?"  
  
  
Paula knew this day was coming, she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
  
"To tell you the truth," she admitted, "I panicked, you were asking so many questions... I didn't mean to do it."  
  
  
Abby listened to her intently, trying to understand.  
  
  
"Nobody told me it was going to be so awful," she started to cry, genuinely sorry for her mistakes, "my God, I still hear him screaming in my sleep... "  Abby put her arm around Paula's shoulders, giving her some tissues.  
  
  
"Me too," Abby whispered, hugging her tightly, "but we have to be strong now, for Thomas... "  Paula nodded, calming herself down somewhat.  
  
  
"Just think of what _he's_ going through," Paula spoke again, shaking her head slowly, "we were only watching, he had to _live_ it... "  Abby leaned back a little.  
  
  
"We need to find out what happened to him before," she told Paula firmly, "it'll help us to understand him better and maybe it'll give us some ideas on how to help him cope better."  
  
  
Paula nodded.  
  
  
"It would be nice to have him sleep through the night without any night terrors," she agreed, "I'll get in touch with the people who hired me, maybe they can point us in the right direction."  
  
  
"Or we could just ask him ourselves," Abby frowned, "why do we have to sneak around behind his back?"  Paula fell silent, she'd just assumed that Abby wanted to find out information without Mister Newton's knowledge.  
  
  
"Sorry," she apologized, "you're right, we should ask him. But what makes you think he'll tell us anything?"  
  
  
"He never has opened up before," Abby admitted, "leave it with me for now, perhaps when he's ready; he'll say something."  Paula stood up and smiled at Abby.  
  
  
"You're a good friend," Paula said with a smile, "I'm glad we can get over this... "   Abby stood up as well.  
  
  
"Me too," she smiled back, "I'm going to check on Thomas, okay?"  
  
  
"Sure," Paula winked at her, "any excuse will do huh?"  Abby closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
  
"He's _so hot!_ " she looked at Paula, then she quickly left for the showers.  
  
  
Paula laughed quietly as Abby walked out of the room, she felt better and she hoped that her friend could get something out of Mister Newton that they could use.


	11. SEX

Abby quietly opened the shower room door, peering around to see if Mister Newton was still in there. He stood in front of the biggest mirror, previously covered by a curtain; staring at the strange body that stood before him. He saw the door opening through the reflection but made no effort to move, fascinated all over again now that he could see himself once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was such an interesting thing, the human body.  
  
  
Abby smiled cheekily, he wasn't wearing anything and was clearly comfortable enough not to even try to cover up even when she walked in and shut the door behind her.  
  
  
"Need someone to help wash your back?" Abby asked him. He couldn't help but be amused with her question, he looked at her through the mirror. Abby was walking towards him, running her hand over his buttocks when she came up beside him. He turned towards her, watching her as she slipped off her clothes.  
  
  
"I don't want to get my clothes wet," she explained.  
  
  
He rolled his eyes and smiled at her, _sure_...  
  
  
Abby reached out and gently took his wrist, guiding his hand to her body. His fingertips touched her stomach, she let go but he withdrew from her. He wasn't sure if it was appropriate, he wanted to touch her all over her body. He had forgotten just how beautiful and fascinating a woman's body was, if he could; he'd spend hours just touching and prodding her.  
  
  
If Abby had any idea what Newton was thinking, she'd have encouraged him in a heartbeat and loved every minute of it! But she didn't know why he'd pulled back, _was it too soon?  
  
  
Didn't he want her?_  
  
  
Her eyes trailed down his body, then she smiled again at his obvious arousal.  
  
  
So he _was_ interested afterall...  
  
  
The sensation of arousal was quite startling, it hadn't happened for quite some time. He felt a little shy now as Abby gazed down at his erection, the human body giving away his innermost thoughts in a very blatant manner. Abby stepped closer to Newton, noting the slight blush. She placed her palms on his stomach and ran them up over his chest to his shoulders, feeling his hands come to rest upon her hips slowly. Newton's eyes closed when her hands ran up his body, it felt nice - it felt, _good_. Carefully placing his hands on her waist, he looked into her eyes with hesitation.  
  
  
Abby could feel the desire rising up within her, she shivered with anticipation and gazed into his strange eyes.  Newton slid one hand up slowly over her ribs, trailing it over her soft breast and up past her neck. His fingertips traced along her lips, his eyes following. Abby took much pleasure in the soft caress, opening her mouth and sucking on his fingers; stroking them with her tongue. He watched, fascinated and turned on; eyes never leaving her mouth. When she noticed his breathing get a little heavier, Abby took his hot cock gently into her hand and felt it pulse and throb.  
  
  
His eyes fluttered briefly, a soft gasp escaping his now parted lips. She felt moisture between her legs, then his other hand as it trailed down to trace along her folds ever so gently. His eyes searched hers for approval and she gave it, stroking his length as his fingers slicked a little deeper in probing exploration. Abby closed her eyes, uttering a quiet moan when she felt his moist fingertips lightly brush over her sensitive nub.  
  
  
"Kiss me," she breathed and he placed his free hand to the back of her neck; kissing her passionately. She felt him slowly break away, trailing hot, wet kisses down her body. She gazed down at him, he was on his knees before her and she parted her thighs. Leaning against the cold tiles of the wall, Abby carefully placed one leg over his shoulder and closed her eyes. Newton breathed in deeply, taking in the sweet scent of her desire. She moaned quietly when he grasped her buttocks, feeling his tongue firmly flick out against her most sensitive areas. He nuzzled her inner thighs, then slowly stood once more to kiss her and she tasted herself on his tongue.  
  
  
He felt her grasp his wrist and he winced, as she forgot to be gentle with him and she pulled him away from the wall. He followed her to the door, her hand slipping into his and the pain subsided. Abby led Newton to her bedroom, as it had a lock on it whereas his did not. She lay down on her bed, watching him as he stood at the end of the bed. He was staring at her, lust in his expressive features and Abby sat up a little to see his hard member.  
  
  
He climbed up onto the end of her bed, crawling over her until he was able to capture her mouth into a kiss that left them both breathless.  
  
  
  
  
She arched her back as he grasped her breasts, losing himself in the feel of them and she moaned when he kissed and softly bit at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh! Oh _YES_... " Abby softly uttered her pleasure, aroused by his attentions. He responded with a deep moan, moving from her breasts down her stomach and parting her thighs. Abby gazed down heatedly, breathing heavily. His fingers slipped inside of her, they parted; holding her entrance open for a moment before pressing into her slowly. He did this several times, Abby lay her head down into the pillows and gently thrust her hips. When almost all of his fingers could glide easily in and out of her, Newton sat on his knees and Abby looked at him once again. She followed his hand with her eyes, as it reached down and he coated his erection with the wetness from his fingers. She whimpered in anticipation, longing to feel him deep inside of her and wanting to be taken to the heights of ecstasy.  
  
  
He stared at her for a moment, admiring her naked body and taking in her scent once more. Abby couldn't ever recall feeling so aroused in her life, she felt she might explode with desire just looking at him.  
  
  
"I want you so bad," she moaned, running her hands over her own body slowly and arching her back. Unable to resist any longer, Newton positioned himself over her and she was careful this time when she hooked her legs around his waist. She felt his tip pressing against her entrance, giving a gentle thrust to push him deeper in. He groaned, filling her with his hot, throbbing cock. She heard him breathing quite heavily now, her heart was pounding and they began to move together in a slow rhythm.  
  
  
"So _good_ ," Abby panted, "oohh... " Her eyes shut tight, feeling every inch of him pushing deep into her core and making her sweat. He ran his tongue over her neck and shoulder, tasting the light perspiration as it gleaned on her soft skin. Abby shivered with desire, moaning his name and grasping his hips to encourage faster movement. She could feel his hands touching her, probing everywhere, exploring and experimenting. If she made a sound, he'd repeat the action every so often just to hear her make the sound again. Abby raked her fingertips down his chest firmly, watching his shoulders as he squirmed a little at the touch. She trailed her hands back up slowly, massaging his nipples with her thumbs.  
  
  
He threw back his head a little, soft moans escaping his lips as he felt waves of pleasure ripple through his body. Abby pulled him down into a sensual kiss, feeling herself building up as his hand slid down to where their bodies connected. His soft fingertips teased her clit, she arched and rocked into orgasm with an outcry of his name. Her body shook hard, jolting and writhing beneath him. She reversed their position quickly, riding out the rest of her release on top of him. He stared up at her lustfully, eyes half closed as he felt her clamping hard around his cock in a kind of massaging way that encouraged his own surrender. She felt him start to grow bigger inside of her, his breathing becoming short gasps and his eyes rolled shut. Abby raked her fingertips down over his chest once more, thrusting her hips until he took in an audibly sharp breath.  
  
  
"Aahh!" he sat up and they embraced as she felt his body trembling into release, "uuhh... "  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes, excited by his moans and the feel of his hot skin against hers. Their chests were heaving, arms around one another tightly. For a while, they could only hear each other breathing heavily and feel their hearts pounding hard in their chests. Newton was still for a time, the waves of pleasure still pulsing through his body like an electric current. He'd forgotten this...  
  
  
_How had he forgotten this??_  
  
  
Abby was still in ecstasy, her body giving an involuntary jolt of pleasure every so often. He could feel it, too and he moaned softly into her ear; making her want him to take her again and again. His eyes closed and he lay back down again, Abby slowly slid off of him and lay beside him; bringing the covers up over them both. He turned into her and they fooled around some more, enjoying each other's bodies.


	12. Bringing Up The Past

Paula walked past Abby's bedroom door now, she heard Abby giggling and thought nothing of it as she continued on down the hallway to see if the postman had been yet.  
  
  
As she walked by again, she paused.  
  
  
" _Ow!_ Don't bite so hard!" Abby shrieked from behind the door, then she squealed and giggled in a high pitched tone.  
  
  
Paula didn't have to guess what was going on in there, she smiled to herself and padded silently to the livingroom to watch some television.  
  
  
**  
  
They sat together, fully clothed upon Newton's bed. He'd insisted that they go to his bedroom, rather than stay in Abby's because he felt more comfortable there. Abby didn't argue, she liked his little room; there were fond memories here.  
  
  
"Thomas," Abby snuggled into him, head resting on his chest lightly, "will you tell me about your nightmares?"  She felt his body tense up instantly, his heart rate picking up speed.  
  
  
"Why would you want to know about _them?_ " he asked her, avoiding the question. She sat up and looked at him, her heart aching at the fear in his eyes. He was comfortable and relaxed until she'd spoken just now, when she brought up the nightmares - _the memories_ \- his entire attitude shifted. He became defensive, alert and wary.  
  
  
"Hey," Abby's voice became soothing, "shhh... "  She brushed his cheek and he flinched, something he hadn't done for a while now. Abby was sorry for bringing it all up again, he'd been doing _so well_...  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she spoke very quietly, "I just... I want to help you, but I don't know what's wrong."  His eyes averted from her, the tension in his body now quite visible. She called them nightmares, he knew them as memories because he did not sleep often enough to have dreams.  
  
  
He didn't need to sleep as much as humans did.  
  
  
But he supposed that he had indeed fallen into some kind of dream-like state at times, when there wasn't anything to do because night had fallen and he couldn't see.  
  
  
"Tommy," Abby made another mistake.  
  
  
"Don't," he got out of bed, "don't call me that... "  She sat up, watching him walk to the door.  
  
  
"Thomas!" she called to him. He opened the door, pausing and glancing back at her. She swore she could see tears in his eyes, but it was so fleeting and he turned away so quickly.  
  
  
"Wait!" she got off the bed and hurried after him.  
  
  
"Leave me alone!" he went into the bathroom, sliding the tiny lock into place. It was rusted and broken, but Abby didn't try to open the door when she arrived at it. She'd leave it up to him to open it if he wanted to.  
  
  
"Thomas?" she spoke softly through the door.  
  
  
"Please," came his gentle voice from the other side, "just leave me be... _please_... "  Abby felt her heart breaking, she wanted to blame Paula but it was really her own fault. Perhaps going behind Mister Newton's back was the better plan afterall...  
  
  
She leaned against the door, waiting for him to come out. Inside the bathroom, Newton approached the mirror and looked at his reflection. His eyes stared back at him coldly, they were not his own and they felt wrong. A curious expression transformed his anguished features, if they had fixed his eyes...  
  
  
_Then, maybe..._  
  
  
He hurriedly took off his clothes...


	13. The Alien

Some minutes had passed and there hadn't been a sound from the bathroom, Abby was starting to worry about him. She slowly stood and pressed her ear to the door, _was he alright in there?_ She heard nothing. Deciding that eventually he would return to his bedroom, Abby gave him his space for now and went back to sit on his bed and wait for them there. In the bathroom, Newton was now looking at himself, as he really should look.  
  
  
  
  
  
It felt so good to be in his natural form again, _how long had it been?_ He ran his hands over his genderless body, it was smooth and not at all like the rough human skin he'd been in. He gave a contented sigh, all of his worries just melting away for that one brief moment.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Paula decided she'd go and wash up before lunch, she had planned something lovely for everyone to enjoy and she wanted to get an early start on it. She headed down the hallway and tried the bathroom door, it stuck so she frowned and rammed her body against it. He spun around as someone tried the door handle, then it burst open and Paula stumbled inside. She took one look at him, screamed and fainted to the floor.  
  
  
Abby heard the scream and raced out into the hallway, she saw the bathroom door open and ran to it.  
  
  
"Oh my God, Paula? Paula!" she knelt down when she discovered her friend laying on the floor, "Thomas, what hap-.. "  
  
  
She glanced up, eyes wide in shock, " _wow_... "  
  
  
She slowly got to her feet, staring at the creature who stood by the mirror.  
  
  
"Thomas?" Abby ventured, slowly approaching him. He backed up nervously into the shower stall, closing it shut and Abby could no longer see him. She stood staring at the shower stall for what seemed like forever, then she shook her head and returned to Paula's side.  
  
  
Newton shivered uncontrollably, _damn that cursed lock_...  
  
  
Paula woke up and Abby helped get her onto the sofa, placing a cold, damp cloth over her forehead.  
  
  
"Did you see it?" Paula was terrified, "did you... "  She fainted again and Abby turned off the light, heading back to the bathroom. When she got there, the bathroom was empty so she walked to Mister Newton's bedroom door and gently pushed it open.  
  
  
"Thomas?" she peered around the door. He was in that corner of his room, pressing himself into it fearfully as if she was going to attack him or start screaming.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Abby stepped a little closer. He looked at her nervously, she was asking him if he was alright but... _wasn't she afraid?_


	14. Don't Hurt Him!

" _Please_ ," came his almost child-like voice, "I'll give you anything, just don't tell anyone... Please, Abby.... Don't let them get me again... "   She rushed to him and held his trembling body tightly against her own, embracing him with all the love she could muster.  
  
  
"Shhh," she stroked his hair, kissed his cheek and hugged him again, "I wouldn't ever do such a thing... "  Those who knew about him were now few, he'd outlived many of them and not one would ever speak of him unless necessary.  
  
  
"Oh Thomas," she felt him shaking so hard, "it's alright... you're safe now... "  
  
  
"The _hell_ he is," Paula was watching them from the doorway, Abby felt Newton's body startle when she spoke and she looked around at her friend.  
  
  
"What're you talking about?" Abby demanded, "we're _not_ turning him in... "  
  
  
Paula walked boldly into the room, shoved Abby out of the way and grasped Newton by the wrist. He winced painfully and she pulled him out into the hallway, it wasn't hard because he was so light. Abby hurried out after them, but Paula spun around and made Abby stop.  
  
  
"Come any closer," she warned, "and I'll hurt him more... "  
  
  
He was slowly sinking to his knees now, her hand squeezing his wrist so tightly that the pain shot through his arm like a bolt. Abby hated to hear his soft gasps of distress, the painful groans that escaped his lips made her heart race with fear.  
  
" _Stop it!_ " she shouted, "you're _hurting him!_ "   Paula picked up the phone, her hand shaking.  
  
  
"Paula!" Abby screamed, desperately, "Paula, _no!_ "  
  
  
Paula looked at her, a kind of wildness in her eyes.  
  
  
"Abby!" Paula now raised her voice, "it's a fucking _alien!_ "  
  
  
"He's _our_ _friend!_ " Abby felt tears streaming down her face, "how can you do this to him, Paula? _Let him go!_ "  
  
  
Paula looked slowly down at Mister Newton, he was on his knees with his head lowered and eyes closed.


	15. Let Me See You

She finally let go of his wrist, taking a few steps back and hanging up the phone.  
  
  
Abby rushed to Newton's side, catching him as he slumped into unconsciousness. She gathered him up into her arms, pausing in amazement - he was so light, she could easily have lifted him with _just one hand_...  
  
  
She carried him to his bed, lay him down and shut the door.  
  
  
"We can't stay here," she said, unsure if he could hear her or not, "it's not safe anymore, we've gotta get out of here... Just you and me... Thomas?"  She rushed to his side.  "Oh Thomas," she cried, "please wake up... _We gotta go!_ "  
  
  
His eyes opened and he looked at her, blinking and frowning as if dazed. Abby calmed down a little and sat by his side, suddenly worried about his eyes because the doctor had given her some drops and she hadn't given them to him at all. She took the eyedrops out of her pocket, examining the label. Two drops in each eye, twice a day until empty. She hurriedly opened the bottle, taking out the dropper and hesitating. He was staring at her warily, she was not getting anywhere near his face...  
  
  
"The doctor said I have to.. " Abby started, cut off by his sudden movement. He sat up and hit the bottle out of her hand, it struck the far wall and spilled out all over the floor. Abby felt that perhaps the doctor didn't always know best and she did not scold him for it, instead she tugged at his arm gently.  
  
  
"Thomas, we have to go," she insisted, "we can't stay here anymore... "  
  
  
"There's no use running," his defeated tone upset her more, "if she has told anyone, no matter where I go, they will find me."  Abby knew he was right, but she couldn't understand why Paula had flipped out.  He watched her carefully, she was more concerned about him than she was about Paula.  
  
  
"Aren't you afraid?" he asked her quietly.  
  
  
"No," Abby replied without hesitation, "I think you're beautiful... Could I... Could I see you again? How you really are... "  His eyes averted, as though in shame.  
  
  
"You don't want to see that," he spoke softly.  
  
  
"I do," Abby touched his shoulder, "please... "    He slowly returned his gaze to meet hers, then he stood up and ushered her out of the room. Abby waited patiently, looking around and listening but Paula had vanished. Eventually, the door opened again and Abby walked inside. Her eyes fell upon him instantly, he stood by the bed with his face turned away and _oh, he was so beautiful..._  
  
  
She walked over to him, slightly nervous as she reached out to touch him. He felt her touching his arm, it was nice...  
  
  
He turned his gaze to hers, she stared; bewildered by his yellow, reptile-like eyes.  
  
  
"Thomas," she breathed, looking him slowly up and down, " _wow_... "  
  
  
He touched her, she felt incredible. His touch was like electricity, Abby felt goosebumps all over her body as his hand trailed down her face. There was nothing between his own skin and hers now, they stood before one another without fear. Leaning in closer, Abby embraced him and looked up into his eyes again. She smiled at him, kissed his mouth softly and they slowly lay on the bed together to make out more comfortably. She lay on top of him, kissing with him passionately and running her hand over his body.  
  
  
He felt the sensations tenfold and moaned, Abby wasn't sure how to make love with him this way so she just caressed him all over and kissed him deeply. His hands slipped up under her blouse, she felt her breasts become moist somehow and they buzzed lightly with a kind of static feeling. She gasped softly, breaking the kiss briefly before capturing his parted lips once again. Slowly, Abby withdrew from him and she stood up. He watched her silently, sitting up on the bed.  
  
  
"I'd better go and make sure she hasn't told anyone," Abby said quietly, "please don't worry... "  She touched his face gently. "I love you _so much_ ," she whispered, kissing his lips once more before turning and leaving the room. He remained motionless on the bed for a full minute after she had gone, he hadn't ever expected her to react this way at all. Nobody had ever accepted him for what he was, it made him feel good inside. He stood up, closing the door...


	16. I Can't Handle This

Abby found Paula in the kitchen, she was making lunch as if nothing had happened.  
  
  
"Paula?" Abby spoke.  Paula glanced up, obviously still very unnerved.  
  
  
"Oh, hey," she forced a smile but Abby could tell it was fake, "hope you're hungry... "  
  
  
"Listen, about Mister Newton," Abby began.  
  
  
"Look, I didn't call anyone okay?" Paula sounded defensive, "I'm leaving first thing in the morning... "  Abby tensed up.  
  
  
"You won't tell anyone," she asked, "will you?"  
  
  
"As if they'd believe me," Paula laughed uncertainly. Abby felt bad, she didn't want to lose her best friend - not like this.  
  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Abby asked.  
  
  
"No," Paula shook her head, "I like to think I can handle pretty much anything but _that?_ That just takes the piss, Abby. I can't handle that shit... "  Abby frowned.  
  
  
"Paula, he's our friend," she reminded her, "you can't just walk out on him... "  
  
  
"I can," Paula corrected her, "just watch me."  
  
  
"But all the time you spent caring for him," Abby tried again.  
  
  
"He never did like me," Paula shrugged, "but hey, now you two love birds can have your privacy, you'd have just asked me to leave eventually anyway, I'm saving you the trouble... "  
  
  
"Paula!" Abby raised her voice, "that would _never_ happen!"  
  
  
"Oh no?" Paula put down her saucepan, "you and I used to do everything together, now it's always you and that... that _thing!_ I'm just a third wheel now."  
  
  
"That's not true!" Abby looked surprised, "Paula, where is this all coming from?!"


	17. Trust Issues

Paula started to cry, so Abby walked over to her and hugged her close. "Paula _please_ ," Abby tried, "what's going on with you?"  
  
  
"I don't know!" Paula sobbed, taking out a bottle from the cabinet.  Abby took it from her before she could take any pills from the bottle.  
  
  
"What are these?" asked Abby.  
  
  
"Oh, the people who hired me gave them to me," she answered, "they told me it'd help me be patient with him... "  Abby put it down.  
  
  
"Stop taking them," she said firmly, "I don't think they're doing you any good at all." Paula nodded slowly, using a tissue to dry her eyes.  
  
  
"I don't deserve friends like you and Mister Newton," she said softly, guilt ridden and saddened by her violence towards the fragile man.  
  
  
"I'm sure he's forgiven you already," Abby reassured her, "he is so patient...  "   Paula sniffled, not saying anything more. Abby looked around as Mister Newton approached the doorway, cautiously looking in at them both.  
  
  
"Is... Is everything alright?" he asked softly, avoiding eye contact with Paula.  
  
  
Abby nodded silently, gesturing for Paula to come and they all sat down in the livingroom together.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Paula looked at Mister Newton curiously, having calmed down considerably now that she hadn't taken the pill.  
  
  
"So, are you like, from _Mars_ or what?" she asked him.  
  
  
He looked down at the floor, then he half-smiled amusedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No," he replied gently, "no I'm not."  
  
  
Abby was glad that they could be adults and talk it over, though she noticed that Newton was still edgy around Paula. She also noticed him favoring his right arm, she frowned and he turned his body in an apparent attempt to conceal it from her.  
  
  
He'd seen her staring at his arm, he shifted around but she'd already stood up and started walking over to him.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Abby asked, pulling his arm gently. He resisted, but it hurt and she rolled back his sleeve.  "Oh no," Abby's brow creased with concern, "Paula, could you get the first aid kit?"  Paula stood up and brought it over.  
  
  
"What's happened?" asked Paula.  
  
  
"Nothing," Newton tried to pull away, "it-it's nothing... "  He winced again and Paula handed the kit to Abby, who opened it and took out a bandage.  
  
  
"Nothing?" Paula looked startled, "your wrist is black and blue!"  She lowered her gaze.  " _And it's my fault_ ," she added quietly. Abby wrapped up the badly sprained wrist as best she could, making sure not to do it up too tightly.  
  
  
"Look at me," Abby said to Mister Newton, her tone gentle yet firm. He reluctantly turned his attention to her, looking much like a puppy who knew he was in trouble.  
  
  
"I don't want you keeping anything from us anymore," Abby told him, "you can trust us, Thomas... We are not your enemy."  Paula stood frozen to the spot, Abby looked around at her.  
  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
  
"You said trust _us_ ," Paula replied, "as in, you _and_ me... "  
  
  
"Of _course_ ," Abby nodded to her, "we're all friends here, we can trust each other. Right, Thomas?"  They looked at him, expecting a response. His gaze flicked briefly to Paula, then to Abby and he stood without a word. He excused himself and left the livingroom, Paula sat down again and sighed heavily.  
  
  
"Give him time," Abby told her.  
  
  
"I know," Paula leaned back, "but if he never forgives me, I won't blame him one bit."  
  
  
"I'm sure he will," Abby replied, "he's really good like that."  
  
  
Paula glanced at her.  
  
  
"He doesn't trust you, either," she said pointedly, "you know that, don't you?"  
  
  
Abby frowned.  
  
  
"What makes you so sure?" she asked.  
  
  
"He didn't tell you his wrist was hurting," Paula reminded her, "if you hadn't noticed it yourself, he wouldn't have said anything about it."  
  
  
"Maybe he just doesn't want me to worry," Abby got defensive.  
  
  
"Maybe so," Paula said quietly, "you could be right, but like I said before... I won't blame him one bit."  
  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Abby, narrowing her eyes.  
  
  
"Oh _come on_ ," Paula leaned forwards now, "you're telling me you're not just after his money?"  
  
  
Abby's jaw dropped.  
  
  
"Ugh!" she stood up and stormed to her bedroom.  
  
  
Paula sat back in silence, sighing again.  
  
  
"I've put my foot in it again," she muttered.  
  
  
Abby threw herself onto her bed, trying not to let Paula's words get to her.  
  
  
_Why?_  
  
  
Why would she say such things?    
  
  
But the seeds of doubt had been planted now, it was no use trying to ignore them. She sat up, wondering where Mister Newton had got to.  She left her bedroom in search of him...


	18. Out For A Walk

While the two women were talking, Newton walked to the phone in the hallway. He picked it up and tried to call someone, but the recording on the other end of the line told him he needed to press more numbers. With a frown, he hung up the receiver and walked further down the hall. It had been so long since he'd used a phone, everyone's numbers had changed.  
  
  
That was quite a hinderance indeed...  
  
  
**  
  
  
Paula stood up as Abby came rushing into the livingroom, out of breath.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Paula asked.  
  
  
"I can't find him!" Abby panted, " _I can't find him!!_ "  
  
  
Paula's eyes grew wide.  
  
  
"Well where could he go??" she demanded, "he can't s... oh... "  She had almost forgotten that he could see now.  "He could be _anywhere_ ," Paula commented.  
  
  
Abby tried to calm herself down.  
  
  
"He can't have got far," Abby said, "he doesn't really move all that fast... And he left these behind."   She held up Mister Newton's hat and sunglasses.  
  
  
"Let's try the front door," Paula suggested, "we might be able to call for him."  
  
  
They went outside and looked around, they called his name loudly but got no response. Paula got into her car, Abby jumped in beside her and they drove towards the main road that led into town. It was not long before they came across Mister Newton, slowly pulling up alongside him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thomas!" Abby got out of the car and rushed over to him, giving him his things,"what are you doing?!"  
  
  
He looked at her curiously as he put them on, his felt hat now covering much of his face in shadow and his sunglasses now hiding his imperfect eyes behind dark lenses.  
  
  
"Walking into town," he replied calmly, "what do you want?"  
  
  
Abby looked bewildered.  "I was worried about you," she admitted, "let us drive you, it's a long way."  
  
  
Newton looked to the vehicle and shuddered visibly, then shook his head, no.  
  
  
"I think I shall enjoy a nice walk today," he said brightly, "why don't you join me?"  
  
  
Abby watched him as he turned and continued walking, she could understand his reluctance to get into Paula's car.  
  
  
"What if _I_ drive?" she called to him.  
  
  
He stopped in his tracks, looking around at her silently for a moment.  
  
  
"Would you come with us if _I_ were driving?" Abby asked him.  
  
  
His answer would either shut Paula up, _or prove her right_...


	19. Independence

Newton lowered his gaze to his bandaged wrist, then slowly back to the car before nodding towards Abby. He didn't say anything, but Abby was relieved that she could get him into the vehicle at last. She changed seats with Paula, while Mister Newton climbed into the back of the car. They drove to the main road slowly, nobody spoke a word the entire time until they reached town.  
  
  
"Where do I go?" asked Abby.  
  
  
"Just let me out here," Newton replied. Abby stopped the car and he got out.  
  
  
"Well, do you want me to come with you?" Abby called to him.  
  
  
He hesitated, looking in at her and smiled as though to reassure her. It didn't come easily to him, smiling.  
  
  
"That won't be necessary," he replied, walking away.  Abby stared after him in disbelief, unsure of what to think.  
  
  
"He had a life before _us_ , you know," Paula said bluntly, "let him take control of it for once, he doesn't need us tagging along everywhere he goes."  
  
  
"I just worry about him," Abby started the car up again, "he's so _fragile_."  
  
  
"He'll be _fine_ ," Paula waved it away, "let's go to the beach."  
  
  
"The _beach??_ " Abby asked, surprised, "whatever for??"  
  
  
"A _break_ ," Paula replied, "it's been too long."  Abby drove towards the seaside, it certainly had been a long time but she wasn't sure if she could really enjoy herself. She didn't know where Mister Newton was going, if he'd be safe or even if he knew where anything was anymore.


	20. Daniel Chambers

Walking along the pavement proved to be quite difficult, people swarmed the streets and their emotions flooded all around him. His legs were difficult to move, but he pressed on until he reached his destination. There was a World Enterprises office branch here, he knew it'd be along the main street somewhere. He walked inside and felt a little better, the building had few staff here and they watched him warily as he approached the front desk.  
  
  
Removing his felt hat and sunglasses, he showed the woman behind the desk his I.D and she looked at it doubtfully. She picked up the phone and spoke into it quietly, then she hung up and handed Newton back his card.  
  
  
"Just take a seat," she said with a bright smile, "someone will be with you shortly."  
  
  
Newton turned and walked over to a line of chairs, seating himself slowly and waiting patiently. Soon, a man walked over to the woman, talking to her softly and she pointed at Newton. The man nodded, patted her on the shoulder and approached Newton with a smile. Mister Newton stood to greet him, but not shaking the hand that was quickly extended to him.  
  
  
"Mister Newton," smiled the man, "my name is...  "  
  
  
"Daniel Chambers," Newton interrupted him, "yes, I know."  
  
  
Mister Chambers looked a little impressed.  
  
  
"Please," he gestured for Newton to follow him, "come to my office, we can speak privately in there."  
  
  
Newton walked into the office and Chambers closed the door, they sat down and Chambers took a nervous, deep breath.  
  
  
"Mister Chambers," Newton started.  
  
  
"Please," Chambers smiled, "call me Dan... "  
  
  
"Dan... " Newton said slowly, "do you know who I am?"  
  
  
Dan nodded.  
  
  
"Of course I do, Sir," he answered respectfully, "I expect you have a great many questions for me?"  
  
  
Newton gave him a slight nod.  
  
  
"I do," he responded carefully, "why aren't you surprised that I can see?"  
  
  
Dan shifted in his chair.  
  
  
"I'm a humble man, Mister Newton," he replied, "I don't like to brag... "  
  
  
" _You_ put them up to it?" asked Newton.  
  
  
"Well," Dan leaned back, "not me, but I continued it on from the last guy when he retired... "  
  
  
"Why?" asked Newton, "what _possible_ reason could there be for restoring my sight?"  
  
  
Dan looked at him silently for a moment.  
  
  
"What happened to you shouldn't have happened at all," Dan finally answered him, "it was a mistake and a lot of people were truly sorry for it."  
  
  
Newton listened carefully, clasping his hands together and resting them in his lap.  
  
  
"A few of them got together and made a secret sect almost right after it all happened," Dan told him, "they were determined to get your vision back, but it was slow going. They had to find loyal, dedicated surgeons and access to your medical records wasn't at all easy. Then they all needed to be replaced by younger doctors, which only slowed us down again. That brings us to me... I kept the whole thing going. I'm amazed that you haven't changed a bit, you look incredibly good for your age, if I may say so."  
  
  
Newton said nothing in response, so he went on.  
  
  
"I was so excited when the reports came back and everyone was confident to go ahead with the surgery," he said, mopping his brow with a tissue, "so I gave them the go ahead... "  
  
  
"You seem Nervous, Dan," Newton pointed out.  
  
  
"I-I am just a bit," Dan replied, chuckling at himself lightly, "I've heard so much about you... "  
  
  
"Then you know?" Newton pressed him.  
  
  
Dan nodded slowly.  
  
  
"I know," he replied, "not many people do, so I feel privileged and honoured, Sir."  
  
  
Newton stared hard at him, trying to guess his motivation behind the compliments and niceties.  
  
  
"I think I shall be leaving now," he stood up.  Dan looked surprised.  
  
  
"What, already?" Dan asked him, "but you've only just got here... "  
  
  
"Did you hire my carers, Mister Chambers?" Newton questioned him outright.  Dan hesitated, a slightly puzzled frown creasing his brow.  
  
  
"No Sir," he shook his head, "I most certainly did not... "  
  
  
Newton relaxed, but glanced towards the door out of habit.  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Dan.  
  
  
Newton turned back to him.  
  
  
"I shall need my phone numbers updated," Newton told him, "can I trust you, Dan?"  
  
  
"Of course," Dan nodded earnestly.  
  
  
"Would you find out who hired my carers?" asked Newton, "please... "  
  
  
Dan shrugged.  
  
  
"I can try," he replied, "I mean, I'll do my best, of course... But why?"  
  
  
Newton walked over to the door, pausing to glance back at Dan.  
  
  
"Because," he held up his bandaged wrist, "they're not doing their job... "  
  
  
Dan looked at the injury in shock, a wave of sadness emitting from him.  
  
  
"I am sorry to hear that," Dan finally answered him, "I'll look into it and let you know what I find out."  
  
  
"Thank you, Mister Chambers," Newton opened the door and stepped out of the office, "I shall be in touch, you have my number."  
  
  
"Yes," Dan smiled at him, "I have it. I'll have the numbers sent to you in the post, it was so good to meet you at last, Sir!"  
  
  
Newton left the building, a sleek, black limousine was already waiting for him out front. The driver got out and walked around to the passenger side door, opening it for Newton.  
  
  
He hesitated, then he walked down the steps and climbed into the limo. The door was shut and the driver got into his seat, starting the engine and driving slowly. Newton's apprehension faded as the driver made no attempt to speed up, he put his seatbelt on and leaned back with closed eyes.  
  
  
"Where to, Sir?" asked the driver.  
  
  
"Home," Newton replied, tiredly.  
  
  
The driver said nothing more and drove slowly to the mansion, not bothering the resting Mister Newton for the remainder of the trip.


	21. Unknown Danger

Paula and Abby were sitting at a table, a huge umbrella shading them from the hot glare of the sun's rays. Abby was reminded of the first time she'd met Mister Newton and she smiled slightly, recalling how shy he had been and the way Paula had cared for him dotingly. Paula seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  
  
  
"Hey Abby," she put down her icy cold drink and stirred it with her straw, "remember when you took Mister Newton's hat and sunglasses away?"  Abby blushed.  
  
  
"Don't remind me," she replied, "poor guy must have had quite the headache afterwards."  They were quiet again, Abby turned her attention to another table and frowned.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Paula, following her gaze.  
  
  
"Those people," Abby said softly, "I'm pretty sure they're watching us."  Paula looked at the two men who sat at the table, one was leaning back and drinking a lemonade while the other read the newspaper.  
  
  
"What makes you think they're watching us?" asked Paula.  
  
  
"Everytime I look over at them," Abby replied, "they turn their heads really quickly, it's barely noticeable, but I've caught them a few times now."  
  
  
"Let's move to a different spot then," suggested Paula, "see if they follow us." Abby stood up and they walked around to the other side of the drinks stall, finding another shaded table and seating themselves. Sure enough, within minutes of sitting down; the two men appeared once more.  
  
  
Paula looked a little scared, worried that they might be rapists or kidnappers.  
  
  
" _What do we do?_ " she hissed. Abby swallowed dryly, looking around for some sort of authority figure. The men sat down in the sand, turned slightly so that they could still keep an eye on the two women.  
  
  
"We have to get out of here," Paula stated firmly.  
  
  
"Wait," Abby watched as the men stood up, tensing as they walked towards the table but the men simply continued on and did not stop to speak to them. Paula raised a brow, the two men got into a car and drove away so fast their tyres screeched.  
  
  
"I guess they weren't after us at all," Paula said, relaxing back into her chair, "I wonder what they were looking for then?"   Abby looked deep in thought for a few moments, then both she and Paula looked at each other fearfully.  
  
  
" **Thomas!** " they both shouted at the same time.  
  
  
As fast as they could, they both ran to Paula's car and drove quickly back to the mansion.


	22. Knock Knock, Ring Ring

Newton opened his eyes and looked at the driver, he was tall and muscular; the type to instantly unnerve him. He looked around himself, exploring compartments curiously and finding a phone. He also found a bottle of gin, which gave him pause before he sat back and examined it slowly. Turning it around in his hands, his brow furrowed as the limo slowed to a halt.  
  
  
"We're here, Sir," the driver turned to look at Newton.  
  
  
Newton got out of the car, the bottle still in his hand.  
  
  
"Sir," called the driver. Newton turned and the driver handed him a card. "If you ever need to go somewhere," the driver explained, "just give that number a call, I can be here in less than five minutes, alright?"  
  
  
Newton relaxed his shoulders, placing the card safely into his pocket.  
  
  
"Thank you," he replied, "I will."  
  
  
The driver smiled.  
  
  
"My pleasure, Sir," he told Newton, "you take care now...  "  
  
  
Newton turned back to the mansion and went inside, the limo driving away as he did so. He put the bottle in his room, then went to the kitchen to grab something quick to eat.  
  
  
As he sat down and started his meal, he heard something strange outside.  
  
  
He frowned, looking towards the doorway - _was it Paula and Abby coming home?_

  
  
  
There came a loud knock at the door, it startled Newton quite a bit and his heart hammered in his chest. He stood up, placing his tray down onto the table and walking into the hall.  
  
  
"Abby?" he ventured, approaching the front door slowly, "Paula?"  He reached out for the lock, feeling uneasy that they hadn't answered him. He jumped when the phone rang suddenly, glancing behind him; hand resting upon the lock.  
  
  
_Who could it be?_  
  
  
Another set of loud knocks at the door made him hesitate, _which should be answer?_


	23. Richard And Leon

Driving away from the mansion, Lucas - the limo driver - noticed a car speeding by, heading for Mister Newton's place. It seemed strange because the mansion was the only building out this way, but why would they be in such a big hurry to get _there?_ He stopped the limo, watching the car as it vanished down the road. Moments later, he saw another car racing just as quickly in the same direction. He reached into the back compartment, picking up the phone and dialling Newton's number.  
  
  
"Come on, Sir," he muttered softly, " _pick up the phone_... "  
  
  
**  
  
  
Newton let go of the lock and walked over to the phone, picking it up and slowly bringing it to his ear.  
  
  
"Yes?" he answered it.  
  
  
"Mister Newton," came a voice, "Sir, don't answer the door... "  
  
  
"Who is this?" asked Newton.  
  
  
"It's Lucas, Sir," came the reply, "the limo driver... "  
  
  
" _Mister_ Lucas?" Newton asked.  
  
  
"Just Lucas, Sir," came the response, "please, don't answer the door. I'm coming back now."  Lucas hung up and turned the limo around, driving quickly back towards the mansion.  
  
  
Putting down the phone, Newton glanced to the door worriedly.  
  
  
_Who could be out there?_  
  
  
He stood silently, watching and waiting.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Abby and Paula were the first to arrive, they saw the two men at the front door and quickly got out of the car. One man was trying the door knob, while the other knocked loudly.  
  
  
"Can we help you?" Paula approached them boldly. Abby was right behind her, but felt more afraid than Paula seemed to be. Paula wasn't about to let anything more happen to Mister Newton, he was still her charge until he said otherwise. The men turned around, forcing fake smiles onto their clean shaven faces.  
  
  
"Good day, Ladies!" the first man greeted them, "my name is Leon and this is my associate, Richard... " Richard nodded, but didn't speak.  
  
  
"What can we do for you?" asked Paula.  
  
  
"We're here to see Mister Newton," Leon replied, "is he home?"  
  
  
"No, he isn't," Paula told them firmly, "you'll have to come back some other time. Would you like to make an appointment?"  
  
  
The men glanced at each other nervously, then Richard pulled out a gun.  
  
  
"I'm afraid we're on a rather tight schedule," said Leon, almost apologetically, "seriously, open the damn door."  
  
  
Abby tensed up at the sight of the gun, her whole body trembling with fear. Paula stood firm, not flinching at all.  
  
  
"I don't think so," Paula folded her arms.


	24. Lucas

Newton stood close to the door, listening to the voices coming from outside. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he was sure he heard Abby and Paula out there. His body jolted at the sudden sound of a gunshot, he flattened himself against the wall; eyes wide with terror at the scream that followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Abby covered her ears when the gunshot sounded, giving a loud scream in fright as Richard slowly dropped the gun and collapsed to the ground.  
  
  
Leon put his hands up over his head, suddenly more nervous than he'd been before.  
  
  
"Are you Ladies alright?" asked Lucas.  
  
  
Paula nodded.  
  
  
"We're fine," she replied, "thank you so much... um... ?"  
  
  
"Lucas," he introduced himself.  
  
  
"Thank you, Lucas," Paula said quietly.  
  
  
Lucas kept his gun on the two men as Paula walked over to them, collecting the gun and sticking it into Leon's back.  
  
  
"Abby, call the police!" Paula called to her friend.  
  
  
"There's a phone in the limo," Lucas told them.  
  
  
Abby nodded, her hands still shaking as she called the police.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Paula and Abby watched the two men, as they sat over by the bushes. Paula had a gun pointed at them, Abby then glanced over as Lucas tried to get Mister Newton to open the door.  
  
  
"Mister Newton, it's me!" Lucas tried, "please, open up!"  
  
  
Newton did not respond, he was still against the wall in fear of another gunshot. Lucas tried the door knob, but it was locked up tight.  
  
  
"It's alright, Sir," Lucas called again, "we got 'em."  
  
  
"Who _are_ you?" demanded Newton at last.  
  
  
"I-I'm the _limo driver_ , Sir," Lucas replied, "remember?"  
  
  
"You're not a limo driver!" Newton spoke shakily. Lucas frowned, glancing back at his limo.  
  
  
"I am," he argued, "I've got a uniform and everything... "  
  
  
"What do you carry a gun for?" Newton called through the door, "if you're just a limo driver?"  Lucas was silent for a moment, Newton had made quite a valid point there...  
  
  
Listening to the exchange, Abby rubbed her arms nervously.  
  
  
"I'm really glad you're here, Paula," she said softly, "I don't know what I would've done on my own."  Paula kept her sights on the two men, Richard was bleeding but he'd live.  
  
  
"Go and help Lucas," Paula instructed her, "and... thanks."  
  
  
Abby smiled a little and then went to the front door, Lucas stepped aside to let her by him.


	25. Shattered Nerves

"Thomas?" Abby called.  
  
  
Newton moved away from the wall when he heard Abby's voice, his heart beating so hard it felt like it was in his throat.  
  
  
_Was that possible??_  
  
  
"Abby?" he spoke to her now.  
  
  
"It's me," Abby reassured him, "honey I know you're scared but please, open the door... "  
  
  
Newton's hand shook as he turned the lock, slowly opening the door just a little so he could peer out. Abby looked at him with an encouraging smile.  
  
  
"Hey," she greeted him gently, "it's okay... "  
  
  
Newton hesitantly opened the door wider, but not much more than a few inches.  
  
  
"What... What did they want?" asked Newton, his gaze cast to the two men.  
  
  
"We don't know yet," replied Lucas, "are you hurt?"  
  
  
Newton slowly shook his head, his nervous gaze now upon Lucas as sirens screamed towards the mansion. He retreated into the mansion, shutting the door loudly and clicking the lock once again. Police were among his least favorite people, along with doctors and spies of any sort. Abby turned around as the police cars arrived, it was going to be a long afternoon...  
  
  
**  
  
  
Several hours later, Paula unlocked the front door with her key and the three of them went inside.  
  
  
"I'm so glad that's over," Paula sighed, heading for the livingroom.  
  
  
Lucas and Abby followed her, Lucas sat down with Paula but Abby stayed by the door.  
  
  
"I have to find Thomas," she said softly, "he must be so frightened... "  
  
  
"We'll help you look," suggested Lucas, standing up.  
  
  
"Thanks," said Abby, "this place is so big, he could be anywhere!"


	26. The Basement

A while later, they all sat in the livingroom; tired.  
  
  
"We've looked in every room," Abby's shoulders sagged, "where could he be??"  
  
  
Paula thought hard.  
  
  
"We haven't tried the basement," she said at last.  Abby glanced up.  
  
  
"There's a basement?" she asked. Paula nodded.  
  
  
"Come with me," she said, standing up, "I'll show you."  
  
  
The three of them walked down the hallway, into a little room that had a single door inside and nothing else. It was dimly lit and very dusty.  
  
  
"It's through that door," Paula gestured to it.  Abby opened the door and switched on the light, but it didn't help.  The basement was so dark, she couldn't even see the bottom of the stairwell.  
  
  
"Damned basement always gave me the creeps," Paula shivered, "I've never been down there myself."  
  
  
"I have a flashlight," Lucas offered.  Abby took the flashlight and slowly started down the stairs, Paula and Lucas right behind her. When they reached the basement floor, Abby shone the light around to see if she could find Mister Newton.  
  
  
"Thomas?" she called, her voice sounding small in the large room that was full of boxes and old furniture.  
  
  
"Listen," Paula hushed her.  Abby fell silent and they all listened, hearing a deep breathing coming from somewhere in the blackness.  
  
  
"Thomas, is that you?" Abby called out. She used the flashlight once more, gasping when it revealed two reflective eyes for an instant before they vanished behind a hand.  
  
  
Newton heard Abby's voice calling out to him, he peered out from behind an old box and was blinded momentarily by the flashlight.  
  
  
  
  
His eyes reflected the light, like a fox under a spotlight, then he brought his hand up to shield the sensitive orbs.  
  
  
"Thomas!" Abby rushed over to him, "are you okay?"  Paula stayed near Lucas.  
  
  
"Did you see his eyes?" asked Lucas.  Paula nodded.  
  
  
"That was _so cool!_ " Lucas smiled.  
  
  
" _Cool??_ " Paula gave him a weird look, "I thought it was creepy as fuck!"  
  
  
Lucas frowned, but said no more about it...


	27. Stick Around

It took Abby a little coaxing to get Newton to come out from hiding, eventually she managed to get him to his bedroom. She walked into the livingroom, where Paula and Lucas were talking quietly. They looked up at Abby as she came in, eyes questioning her.  
  
  
"He's sleeping," Abby reported with a sigh, "at last... "   Paula looked relieved.  
  
  
"Oh good," she relaxed, "so he's okay then?"  
  
  
"Yeah," Abby nodded, "he's fine, just a bit shaken."  She sat down and Paula handed her some coffee.  
  
  
"Thanks," Abby drank the hot refreshment and felt it warm her up.  
  
  
"I guess I'd better be going then," Lucas got to his feet, "I was hoping to talk with Mister Newton, but it can wait until he's feeling better."  
  
  
"Why don't you stay tonight?" suggested Paula.  
  
  
"Good idea," Abby chimed in brightly, "I'm sure he'll be back to normal in the morning."  
  
  
"If you're sure," Lucas slowly sat down again, "I don't want to impose... "  
  
  
"You saved our lives today," Paula said with a smile, "we insist."


	28. Drunk

Newton was shaking so badly that he thought it'd never stop, only Abby's soothing words convinced him to move and he followed her warily to his bedroom. He felt her kiss his cheek as he lay down on the bed, he waited for her to leave and then he grasped the bottle of gin. He finished the bottle slowly, then after a while he was suddenly overcome with the desire to sleep...  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
That night, a storm rolled in over the area and a particularly loud clap of thunder startled Newton from his half dazed slumber. Though drinking did not make him drunk, not in the way that humans did at least. He would see things, bodies mostly; of men and women. But it _had_ stopped him from shaking.  
  
  
"Abby?" he called softly, slightly disorientated, "Abby... "  He got out of bed and wandered into the hallway.  
  
  
Lucas stood up, having taken an armchair from the livingroom and placing it just outside Newton's bedroom door. He was napping upon it when the storm had woken him, he never did like them.  
  
  
"Mister Newton," Lucas spoke softly, so as not to alarm him, "it's a storm, Sir. You should go back to bed... "  
  
  
Newton turned and stared at Lucas, as if seeing him for the first time. Lucas remained quite still, though he was unsure why - it seemed to help.  Newton relaxed a little, finally blinking and Lucas gently took his arm.  
  
  
"Come on," Lucas said quietly, leading Newton back to his bed and smelling the gin on his breath.  
  
  
**  
  
  
By morning, everyone was still asleep. The events of yesterday had taken it's toll on them, both physically and emotionally.  Paula was the first one to wake up, she went into the kitchen to fix breakfast like she always did; making an extra plate for Lucas. The smell woke Lucas first, then Abby soon joined them at the table. Only Newton wasn't up yet, it didn't stop the others from eating because he sometimes skipped meals and it wasn't unusual in the slightest.  
  
  
"Did everyone sleep okay last night?" asked Abby.  
  
  
"Like a log," Paula stretched lazily.  
  
  
"I slept alright," Lucas replied, "Mister Newton woke up during the storm, but I got him back to bed." Abby glanced at him.  
  
  
"He _let you?_ " she asked, surprised.  
  
  
"He umm... " Lucas pulled out the empty gin bottle from his jacket pocket, handing it to Abby. She took it and sighed, worry creasing her brow.  
  
  
"Oh no," she groaned.  Paula had been warned about alcohol, she in turn had warned Abby - _so how had it gotten into Newton's hands?_  
  
  
"Is there a problem?" asked Lucas.  
  
  
"He's not supposed to drink," said Abby gently.  
  
  
"Oh," Lucas turned red, "then it's my fault. I always leave a bottle in the cooling compartment of my limo... "   Paula rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"Let's just hope he doesn't find anymore," she said grumpily.  
  
  
"Don't _be_ like that!" Abby scolded her, "you're so _mean_ lately!"  She stood up and left to go and check on Mister Newton.  
  
  
Paula looked at Lucas with a look of surprise.  
  
  
"What did I _say??_ " she asked him.  Lucas simply raised a brow...


	29. I Think He's Ill

He lay awake, staring at the ceiling.  
  
  
"Thomas?" Abby peered into his room, her gaze falling upon his naked form.  
  
  
_How long had he been undressed for?_  
  
  
She hurried over to him and covered him with a blanket.  
  
  
"You're _freezing!_ " she noted when she touched him.  
  
  
Newton didn't mind the cold, it had almost no effect on him.  
  
  
"Honey, did you take your clothes off last night?" Abby asked him.  
  
  
Newton tried to remember, his brow furrowed with the effort.  
  
  
"I'm not sure," he answered her, his voice sounding sleepy.  
  
  
Abby looked around at his clothes, they were strewn about the floor so she gathered he must have done it himself.  
  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked him.  
  
  
"No," came the soft reply, then he moaned and rolled over to face the wall.  
  
  
Abby stood and quietly drew down his blinds, turned off the lights and closed the door as she left his room. Lucas was approaching so she put a finger to her lips, he nodded and spoke quietly.  
  
  
"How is he?" Lucas asked her.  
  
  
"I think he's sick," Abby replied.  
  
  
"You don't sound too sure," Lucas pointed out.  
  
  
"It's complicated," Abby said vaguely.  Lucas offered her an understanding smile.  
  
  
"Okay," he nodded, "fair enough."


	30. Let Me Be Your Bodyguard

By lunchtime, Newton had joined the others in the dining room. He ate silently, listening to the conversation, eyes downcast and unwilling to take part. Afterwards, Abby and Paula made coffee while Newton and Lucas sat in the lounge.  
  
  
"Mister Newton," Lucas said hopefully, "I want to offer my services to you."  Newton lifted his gaze a little, curiosity in his expressive features.  
  
  
"Services?" he repeated.  
  
  
"Being a limo driver is just a hobby to be honest," Lucas admitted, "my dream job is to become a bodyguard, I've passed all my training, I just can't seem to find anyone hiring right now."  Newton looked at him strangely.  
  
  
"Sorry?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucas took a deep breath.  
  
  
"I want to be your bodyguard," Lucas said again, "and your limo driver, too. Think about it, I could be at your complete disposal."  Newton was uncertain, but willing to listen.  
  
  
"How much do you know about me, Lucas?" he asked, sitting back and watching the man with interest now. Lucas felt encouraged, he sat forwards a little.  
  
  
"Only what I could find out from old newspaper clippings," he replied, "sometimes people let things slip, but not a great deal."  Newton was silent as Lucas went on.  
  
  
"I'm not sure how those newspapers are dated so long ago," Lucas frowned, "either they're wrong or... "  He trailed off, Newton's scrutinizing gaze never faltering.  
  
  
"Anyway," Lucas finished, "it doesn't bother me _what_ you are, Sir. I just want to be of some use to you."  
  
  
Newton looked around as Abby and Paula entered the lounge, coffee in hand. He politely excused himself and left while everyone sat and drank their beverages, chatting about this and that. Newton walked into the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against it with a sigh.  
  
  
Trust was not an easy thing for him to give, so it was something he would need to consider very carefully before giving Lucas an answer.


	31. Information

Newton went to the phone just before dinner, he picked it up and dialled Dan's number.  
  
  
"Hello?" Dan answered the phone after just one ring.  
  
  
"Mister Chambers," Newton greeted him quietly, "do you have anything to tell me?"  
  
  
"Please, call me Dan," replied Chambers, "Mister Newton I do have some answers for you, I was going to call you first thing in the morning but since you're on the phone right now... "  Newton waited.  
  
  
"Okay, there's an organization," Chambers explained, "they're a private sect within World Enterprises dedicated to providing carers for it's employees who need them after retiring or work related injuries... "  Newton was unnerved that there were private sects within his own company that he did not know about, perhaps he needed to get in touch with everyone again and make sure he was in the loop more often.  
  
  
"Thank you, Dan," Newton finally spoke, "have there been any reports of strange behaviour from these carers?" Chambers was silent for a time, the sound of papers rustling could be heard as he scrambled to find whatever he was looking for.  
  
  
"A few," he finally responded, "ahh... Let me see... Quite a number of the carers have actually been jailed, Sir."  
  
  
"Whatever for?" asked Newton, his tone of voice rising.  
  
  
"Umm... It says here... " Chambers seemed to be reading, "it says they each tried to murder those whom they were meant to be taking care of... Something about stress and pressures of the job getting to them... That's worrying, tell you what, I'll do some more research and get a check done on that Paula woman, alright?"  Newton swallowed dryly.  
  
  
"Alright," he answered uncertainly, "Dan? Do you know a man named Lucas?"  
  
  
"Lucas, drives a limo?" asked Dan.  
  
  
"Yes," replied Newton, "you know him then?"  
  
  
"Of course," Dan sounded as though he were smiling, "I sent for him,  do you like him?"  
  
  
"He's... Different," Newton chose his words carefully. Dan chuckled.  
  
  
"He's harmless," came the reassurance, "I've done a lot of looking around and he's the best of the best in my opinion. Loyal to a fault, he's a huge fan of yours. You can trust him, Sir."   Newton relaxed his shoulders.  
  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you, Mister Newton?" asked Chambers.  Newton hesitated.  
  
  
"There is one thing," he replied, "two men came to my home yesterday, I'm certain they meant me harm."  
  
  
"Oh dear," Chambers sounded concerned, "that does sound suspicious... I'll find out what I can and get back to you."  
  
  
"Thank you, Dan," Newton smiled slightly, "I appreciate it."  
  
  
"Pleasure's all mine, Sir," Chambers responded happily, "if there's anything else, call me anytime of the day or night."


	32. Family

Newton hung up the phone and turned to see Paula, standing in the doorway. She was watching him silently, but now she turned and vanished back into the kitchen to finish making dinner. Newton shuddered involuntarily, worry creasing his brow as he returned to the lounge and sat down next to Abby.  She smiled at him when he seated himself, but it faded when she noted the look of worry he now wore.  
  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked, concerned.  Newton didn't answer right away, he was studying Lucas with his eyes carefully and not at all subtley.  
  
  
"Lucas wants to work for me here," Newton finally explained, "I have decided that it would be ... acceptable."  Abby looked happily surprised and Lucas beamed with pride.  
  
  
"You won't regret this!" Lucas gushed, "I promise!"  
  
  
"I'm so glad!" Abby smiled, "welcome to the family, Lucas!"  Newton glanced sideways at Abby.  
  
  
"Family?" he repeated.

  
  
  
"Of course!" Abby rubbed his arm, "we're all family here!"   Lucas sat back with a light sigh and a smile that seemed as though it'd never leave his face.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Newton was quiet for the remainder of the evening, his thoughts darting back and forth from Mister Chambers and the two strange men from yesterday.  
  
  
Abby noticed his increased agitation around Paula and did her best to defuse the situation whenever it seemed to be escalating, but she just couldn't get Mister Newton to relax around her friend.  
  
  
Lucas chose the bedroom closest to the front door, if anyone tried to break in - he'd know about it first.


	33. Wanting Mister Newton

That night when all was quiet, Paula went down the hallway to check on everyone. She heard a very strange noise coming from the bedroom Lucas had chosen, so she crept up to his closed door and knelt down to peek in through the large keyhole. Lucas was down on his knees upon the floor, she looked down and watched him as he used one hand to hold a laminated photograph to his lips. He was licking it and trying to make out with it, while his other hand grasped his own erection and masturbated fiercely.  
  
  
His breathing was loud and heavy, moans escaping every now and then. Paula watched, fascinated. Lucas grunted his release, then carefully slid the photograph under his pillow and peeled off the now used condom carefully. Paula stood up and crept away from his door, it opened shortly after and Lucas went to the bathroom to flush the rubber. Paula sneaked into his room and quickly took out the photograph, a look of shock crossing her face as she stared down at Mister Newton's picture.  
  
  
"Please don't tell anyone," Lucas caught her. Paula dropped the photo with a start, she'd been so shocked that she'd forgotten to sneak back out before Lucas returned.  
  
  
"Hey, no harm done," Paula walked towards the door.  Lucas seemed very embarrassed.  
  
  
"This is really awkward," he said, as Paula passed him.  
  
  
"Don't worry about it," Paula shrugged, "I do it all the time... " Lucas seemed confused, somewhat.  
  
  
"Lust after Mister Newton or masturbate?" he asked.  
  
  
"Both," Paula smiled darkly. She left his room and Lucas shut the door, a curious frown on his face at her blatant admission. Paula walked along to Mister Newton's room, it was silent so she opened the door and gasped; her heart hammering in her chest.  
  
  
"You scared me!" she breathed. Newton was standing in the pitch dark, over by the window.  
  
  
"What do you want?" asked Newton.  
  
  
"You," Paula flirted. His gaze upon her was hard, almost icy.

  
  
  
"Goodnight, Paula," Newton responded indifferently. Paula closed the door, then went to see Abby...


	34. Jealousy

"Oh, hey Paula!" Abby was in her nightgown, "everyone all tucked up in bed?"  
  
  
"Getting there," Paula answered her, "did you know that Lucas is gay?"  Abby shrugged.  
  
  
"Not my business," she replied, "how do you know, anyway?"  Paula looked a little unsure, Abby could tell at once that she had a secret.  
  
  
"Spill!" Abby grinned, shutting the door. Paula told Abby what she'd seen, not because she was a gossip; but because she did not trust Lucas now.  
  
  
"That's actually kind of weird," Abby frowned, "thanks for letting me know, I'll have to keep my eye on him."  Paula nodded.  
  
  
"So will I," she agreed, "but he's so tall and very muscular; plus he's got a gun. What could _we_ possibly do?"  She left the room and went to bed, smiling to herself. Abby closed her door and sat in her bed with a worried frown, what _could_ they do?  Lucas was a big man, if he wanted to turn against Newton for any reason; they'd be powerless to stop him. She lay down and closed her eyes, she trusted Newton's judgement and if he was fine with Lucas then she was just going to have to trust him too...  
  
  
**  
  
  
After breakfast the next morning, Newton had Lucas helping him move some things around.  
  
  
"What's going on?" asked Paula.  
  
  
"Oh, they're cleaning up Mister Newton's office," Abby replied, watching Lucas shift the desk.  
  
  
"Office?" Paula looked confused, "what does he want with an office?"  
  
  
"Well," Abby leaned against the wall, "think about it. He owns a company, he's going to want to keep tabs on them now. It's been a while... "  Paula looked at Newton, who stood watching her silently and she thought about how very different everything was now.  
  
  
"I used to be that man's whole world," she said wistfully. Abby looked at her strangely and Paula turned away, walking out to the mailbox to see if the postman had been.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Later that day, some people came out to the mansion and installed a new phone line in Mister Newton's office. He now had a private phone number, on a separate line. Newton looked through the list of phone numbers that Dan had sent to him, as they had arrived this morning by post and he was keen to touch base with many of them.


	35. Deeper Mysteries

Abby slipped into his office, waiting quietly as Newton was just hanging up the receiver.  
  
  
"You've been on that phone all day," she complained, "please come and have dinner... "  Newton stood and stretched, then he walked over to her and put his arms around her. Abby melted into his embrace, hugging him gently and kissing his lips softly.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologised quietly, "there's a lot to do."  
  
  
"I understand," Abby replied, "but you have to eat."  Newton smiled at her, kissing her deeply and Abby closed her eyes while kissing him back.  
  
  
"Alright," Newton said, drawing away from her slowly. Abby took his hand and they walked to the diningroom, where Lucas and Paula had already started their meal.  
  
  
**  
  
  
The next few days were similar, Newton spent most of his time on the phone and only emerged from his office to eat when Abby insisted that he do so.  
  
  
*  
  
One afternoon, Newton's phone rang and he picked it up quickly.  
  
  
"Mister Newton," Dan's voice greeted him, "sorry I've taken so long to get back to you, I heard you have a private line now; smart move."  Newton smiled slightly.  
  
  
"Do you have something for me?" Newton asked.  
  
  
"That's what I like about you, Sir," said Chambers, "direct and to the point! I do have some information, as it happens." Newton listened.  
  
  
"It seems the carers have been taking an experimental drug," Chambers went on, "some kind of mood distortion pill, supposed to make the carers more relaxed... "  Newton frowned.  
  
  
"I don't recall authorizing any such thing," he spoke softly.  
  
  
"No, I know," Chambers agreed, "it's all very hush-hush. Everytime one of the carers goes all homicidal, they tweak the formula a little and send out a new batch.. "  Newton didn't like the sound of this, it was dangerous and he was pretty sure illegal, too.  
  
  
"Now, that Paula woman is alright," Chambers told him, "her background check came up clean, but if she's taking those pills I'd be wary of her."  
  
  
"Thank you, Dan," Newton was appreciative, "and what of the two men?"  
  
  
"Ah now there I can't tell you a great deal," Chambers sounded disappointed, "seems like everytime I get somewhere, something blocks me. I'm turning up blanks, Sir. Clearly someone doesn't want me finding out."  Newton's hand trembled a little as he held the receiver to his ear.  
  
  
"Keep trying," Newton instructed Chambers.  
  
  
"Oh, you bet I will," Chambers replied, "I'm onto something big here, I can feel it! Oh, one more thing. I've had a secure compound set up for you, it's just a short flight from your current location. I won't say where it is over the phone... "  
  
  
"Thank you, Dan," Newton interrupted him, "but I don't wish to become a prisoner in my own building... "  
  
  
"Be that as it may," Chambers insisted, "if you ever don't feel safe enough to remain in your mansion, just tell Lucas to take you to Compound 51. He'll know what to do."  Newton sighed.  
  
  
"Alright," he agreed.  
  
  
"Take care, Mister Newton," Dan said quietly.  
  
  
Newton hung up and sat back in his chair, an expression of deep thought and concentration crossing his face and a tremor in his hand that didn't seem to want to go away...

 


	36. Stranger And Stranger

There came two knocks at Newton's office door, he looked up as Lucas came inside and approached his desk.  
  
  
"Abby and Paula have gone shopping," Lucas reported, "figured I'd come and see if you needed anything."  He sat down across from Newton, who kept his unusual eyes upon him.  
  
  
"Lucas," Newton ventured, "what is Compound 51?"  Lucas tensed and got quickly to his feet.  
  
  
"I can have you there within the hour, Sir," he responded sharply. Newton looked at him curiously, Lucas slowly sat down again. "You, umm, you weren't asking to go right now," Lucas noted, "were you?"  
  
  
"No," Newton replied softly, "I was not."  Lucas blushed.  
  
  
"It is a secure lot," he explained, "it's got everything. You could live in it and work from there, too. All the comforts of home, utilities for work and all with the added bonus of top quality security." Newton looked slightly amused, Lucas spoke as though he were trying to sell the place.  
  
  
"Thank you," Newton looked tiredly at him, "I shall keep it in mind."  Lucas smiled and nodded, he hesitated for a moment and slowly stood up. Newton regarded him with interest.  
  
  
"Was there something else?" asked Newton.  Lucas did indeed look as though he were about to speak again, then he shook his head, no. Newton watched him as he left the office, a slight frown gracing his thin features.


	37. Shopping

At the mall, Abby wasn't having the best time of it. Paula kept buying things she really didn't need, like pretty necklaces and expensive shoes. She knew that Mister Newton wouldn't begrudge her for it - he was such a dear thing - but it bothered her that Paula was spending his money so flippantly.  
  
  
"What do you think?" Paula was swishing around in a dress she'd tried on, "do I look hot?"  Abby tried to smile at her.  
  
  
"It's a bit revealing," she said truthfully, "don't you think?" Paula grinned.  
  
  
"That's the idea," she pointed out, "I wanna look and feel _sexy_."  
  
  
"What for?" asked Abby, the dress would certainly catch any man's eye in an instant.  Paula gazed at herself in the mirror.  
  
  
"I think I need some lacey underwear, too," she ignored the question. Abby sighed, catching Paula's attention once more.  
  
  
"You think you're the only one who should have a boyfriend?" Paula demanded.  
  
  
"What?" Abby looked up, surprised, "no, of course not. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking... "  
  
  
"No," Paula grumbled, "you weren't."  
  
  
"So who's the lucky guy?" asked Abby, "is he cute?"  Paula smiled now.  
  
  
"I guess so," she replied, turning around slowly to see the dress from all sides.  
  
  
"What do you like best about him?" Abby was curious.  
  
  
"Well," Paula checked out her dress some more, "he's quiet, kinda shy... "  Abby smiled at Paula.  
  
  
"Sounds nice," she said, "how come you never spoke about him before?"  
  
  
"I'm totally buying this dress," Paula didn't respond to the question, so Abby dropped the subject. When they returned back to the mansion, Abby gazed up at the dull building and grimaced.  
  
  
"I think we should get some painters in," she suggested, "you know, brighten the place up a bit?"   Paula looked up.  
  
  
"It's so _ancient_ ," she agreed, "I never bothered before because Mister Newton hardly ever went out, and he couldn't see it anyway."  Abby felt that she herself would have had it painted anyhow, despite his inability to see it; he would have appreciated the gesture. She followed Paula inside, but put the groceries away by herself because Paula had pranced off to her bedroom to put away her useless new trinkets.


	38. Deep In Thought

Paula sat at her vanity, holding up her jewels in front of her and watching them glitter and sparkle. She wasn't really looking at them, though. She was thinking about Mister Newton and how she missed the way he used to slowly feel his way around the mansion. She would often watch him and follow him along, his hands and fingers outstretched in front of himself. He would have one sliding gracefully along the wall, navigating the hallway as he decided which room he would like to go into.  
  
  
Sometimes she would put something in his way, so that he would call her name and she'd come to help him move the object. Other times she was more nasty about it, tripping him up just to watch him fall and then feel guilty about it immediately afterwards and tend to him like a loving nurse for the rest of the day.  
  
  
She missed those days, she had believed it to be a boring existence until it was all changed. Now she pined for those quiet moments when he would sit and wait for her to come and help him with his clothes, get him into bed and help him get ready for a new day the next morning. He never looked at her so mistrustfully as he did now, it made her feel angry towards him. Paula looked at herself in the mirror, putting on her lipstick slowly.  
  
  
She hadn't dressed beautifully or wore make-up since her first week here, when she'd realized he wouldn't notice. She often made a game of trying to sneak up on him, but no matter how quiet she was; he always heard her and he always seemed so startled. But he would never say a harsh word to her, not in all the time she'd known him. Paula sighed and applied her eyeshadow next, she had thrown a party once and invited a lot of people she barely knew. It was out of sheer boredom and she knew it had been a mistake, especially when more people showed up than what she remembered inviting.  
  
  
The whole time everyone ignored her, most of them had no idea whose party it was to begin with and they had practically trashed the place by the time everyone had gone home. Paula recalled sitting in Mister Newton's bedroom, apologizing profusely and he'd simply forgiven her - _just like that_. He didn't even get angry, which had made her feel a little better but also very guilty.  
  
  
Sitting back to admire herself in the vanity mirror, she let her mind wander back to when she'd sometimes cop a feel while assisting Mister Newton with his clothes. It made her smile, her cheeks reddened slightly at the thought of his hot flesh against her palms. She sometimes delighted in a fantasy of having that strange, frail body pressed against her own but she'd never actually tried to seduce him. Paula rarely ever touched Mister Newton on purpose, she knew he didn't like it to begin with and it bothered her whenever he flinched or shied away from her. She was also afraid she might hurt him, he was so light that she feared she might break something if she even so much as slapped him hard enough.  
  
  
Not that she would ever slap him, he'd never really done anything to her; now that she thought about it. So why did she feel this strange, deep seated anger towards him rising up within her? She had continued taking the pills that were supposed to calm her down, despite Abby telling her not to; so it should have stopped the anger from surfacing.  
  
  
But it did not.  
  
  
And then there was Abby, her best friend in the world. Paula felt a little betrayed by Abby, as Mister Newton had taken a liking to her. Mister Newton never really took much of a liking to anyone, as far as she knew, but Abby was special. Paula felt a pang of jealousy in her chest, to her - it was hardly fair. But perhaps it was not too late to turn his head, she would not go out of her way to purposefully steal Mister Newton from Abby but she wasn't going to just sit back, either. If he decided he wanted Paula instead, it could hardly be her fault; Abby never dressed as sexily as this...  
  
  
Paula stood up and ran her hands over her new dress, if this didn't catch Mister Newton's attention; well... She did have a plan B up her sleeve...


	39. Seduction

Newton was just putting down his phone when the office door opened silently, his gaze lifted as Paula slipped in and closed the door behind her. She smiled at him and walked towards his desk, a kind of sway to her hips as she did so. He looked at her strangely, as if she was doing something very peculiar but it didn't deter paula as she approached him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're back," she told him, pausing to do a quick turn, "you like?"  
  
  
Newton pursed his lips, standing up and backing away from her a little. Paula tried to ignore his nervous behaviour, stepping closer to him and repressing the anger that bubbled in her stomach.  
  
  
"It-It's very nice," Newton stammered at last, hoping she'd leave once he'd responded to her question.  
  
  
Paula beamed at him.  
  
  
"I knew you'd enjoy it," she said in a sultry tone that only seemed to puzzle him further, "touch it, the fabric feels so good... "  She grasped his wrist before he could pull away, pressing his palm against her dress. He watched her guide his hand up over her stomach, then slowly over both of her breasts before bringing it to her lips and kissing it lightly. He tried to pull back, but knew it wasn't any use and gave up quickly. She pulled him closer, holding his body against hers and sighing against his ear.  
  
  
"Touch me," she whispered softly, shoving his hand downwards. She liked to think that she was turning him on, but Newton just felt very uncomfortable; his gaze flicked to the door worriedly.  
  
  
"Stop," he said softly but firmly. Paula drew back a little, staring at him as if he'd just said something cruel to her.  
  
  
"Don't you find me sexy?" she asked him. Newton looked at her, a kind of concern crossing his face.  
  
  
"Extremely," he admitted, "Paula, this isn't right... "  She smiled happily at his admission, so she stood a chance afterall...  
  
  
"It's perfectly fine," she assured him.  
  
  
"No," replied Newton, "it isn't. Paula, are you taking anything?"  
  
  
"Of course I am," Paula began to remove her dress, "I'm taking _you_ , right here... On this desk... "  He backed away, that wasn't quite what he'd meant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Paula stared at him like a huntress, her smile was very unsettling to him.  
  
  
"Don't be shy," she purred, "it'll be less painful for you if you just cooperate... "  Newton looked at her more warily, just _what_ was she suggesting now?


	40. Drugs

Then the door opened and Abby entered the office, looking at them with an expression of uncertainty.  
  
  
"What's going on?" Abby asked. Paula turned around, half naked and embarrassed.  
  
  
"Nothing," she said, clearly frustrated as she swooped past Abby and left the office. Abby shut the door behind her, walking slowly over to Newton and noticing the lipstick smear on the back of his hand.  
  
  
"Thomas?" she questioned him.  
  
  
"She was showing me her dress," Newton told her calmly, "Abby, is Paula taking medication?"  
  
  
"Oh, she was," Abby replied, "but I asked her to stop taking it, I'm pretty sure it's making her act really weird."   Newton frowned.  
  
  
"I don't think she _has_ stopped," he said quietly.  Abby gave him a slight nod.  
  
  
"I'll find out," she said firmly, "if I find the bottle, I'll bring it straight to you."  Abby left the office and Newton sighed heavily, walking to the window and staring out at the almost nighttime sky.  
  
  
*  
  
  
During dinner, Paula kept looking nervously towards Mister Newton. It made him feel suspicious and he barely touched his food, sipping his water slowly and trying not to take too much notice of her. Eventually, he finished everything on his plate and she finally relaxed after that. Newton wasn't too worried, people had tried to drug him before and they'd used everything they could think of but it hadn't had any effect on him. So if that's what she was trying to do, it wasn't going to work. Still, just to be sure; Newton did not go to sleep that night.  
  
  
Paula checked in on him a couple of times, but upon finding him still up; she eventually went to sleep and left him alone.


	41. Drastic Measures

Paula decided she could try again, but he was obviously too interested in Abby. She cooked breakfast, thinking that she could get rid of her friend but Newton would likely just go with her. That wouldn't do at all, so she decided to go with plan B.  It was drastic, but it _had_ to be done...  
  
  
Abby woke early and smelled breakfast cooking, using the opportunity to steal into Paula's bedroom. Abby had not been in here before, Paula always kept it locked but this morning the door was slightly ajar. Abby crept inside the room, Paula must have been far too distracted this morning to lock it up. As she glanced around the room, she saw a lot of pictures of Mister Newton. They were pinned to the walls, strewn about the floor and hidden in drawers.  
  
  
She looked up and saw a full sized poster of him, looking startled and laying on his bed completely nude. It was on the ceiling, right over the bed. Abby felt her stomach churn, Paula had taken advantage of Newton for the last time. She quickly searched in all the obvious places, eventually finding the pill bottle under the mattress. Abby's face paled in dread...  
  
  
_It was empty._  
  
  
Abby rushed to find Mister Newton, he was sitting on the sofa reading some notes and he glanced up at her as she ran in.  
  
  
"Thomas," she panted, "we gotta go, just you, me and Lucas... "  Newton slowly got to his feet, looking concerned.  
  
  
"What's happened?" he asked her. Abby showed him the bottle.  
  
  
"It's empty," she told him, "Paula's taken the entire dosage, let's find Lucas and go, okay?"  
  
  
"NOT okay," Paula walked into the room, locking the door shut behind her with a key that she then placed into her bra. Abby backed up, standing alongside Newton. Paula was holding a gun, Abby knew it belonged to Lucas and she shivered at the sight of it. Lucas was taking a shower upstairs, unaware that his gun had been taken from his bedroom. Paula aimed for Abby, but Newton pulled her back and stood between them.  
  
  
"Abby, sit on that chair," Paula gestured to an armchair, "or I'll put a hole in his _gorgeous_ face... "  Abby slowly moved to the armchair, sitting down but unable to form words of comfort to Mister Newton. She was too afraid...  
  
  
Paula tied her up, making sure she couldn't escape.  Then she turned to Newton, a dark smile crept across her face as she raked his body with her eyes.  
  
  
"Sit down," she instructed him, "or _she_ gets it... "  With a glance to Abby, Newton seated himself once more and watched Paula warily.  
  
  
"What are you doing?!" Abby finally found her voice.  
  
  
"I'm putting things right!" Paula told her, "everything will be the way it used to... Just give me a second, it'll all be over in just a second... "  She took out a long, sharp skewer and sat down beside Newton on the sofa. She held it up to his left eye, he instinctively flinched away from it and Paula frowned.  
  
  
She placed the gun to his forehead, keeping it there as he closed his eyes in defeat and became still again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It'll only hurt for a little while," she whispered, kissing his neck.  
  
  
"Paula, _stop it!_ " Abby screamed, "this isn't you!" Paula turned around to look at Abby, her eyes narrowing.  
  
  
"Be quiet!" she snapped, "I know what I'm doing!"  She lifted the skewer again, stroking Newton's face with it slowly. He was shaking, eyes now wide open with fear.  
  
  
"It'll be just like old times," Paula directed the skewer to his eye, "just relax and keep very, very still... "   


	42. Hell Breaks Loose

Lucas finished up his shower, he was still drying his hair when he wandered into his bedroom with the towel around his waist. Putting on his clothes, he looked around for his weapon but couldn't see it where he'd last put it. He ventured out into the hallway, a strange silence filling the mansion even though he knew everyone was home.  
  
  
"Hello?" he called out uncertainly. There was some shouting coming from the lounge, so he hurried to get there but the door was locked.  
  
  
_Odd._  
  
  
He pounded on the door, hearing some heavy sobbing that sounded very much like Abby.  
  
  
"What's happening in there?!" demanded Lucas, "somebody let me in!"  
  
  
Paula hesitated when she heard Lucas calling through the door, she withdrew the skewer away from Newton's eye and looked angrily towards Abby.  
  
  
"You gave us away!" she accused.  
  
  
" _Lucas!_ " Abby screamed in desperation.  
  
  
Lucas took a few steps back, then he ran at the door and kicked it open. He grabbed the gun out of Paula's hand, then struggled with her for possession of the skewer. Newton's heart was beating too fast, he felt dizzy but fought for control of his conciousness. Soon, Lucas had Paula pinned to the floor on her stomach. He held her hands tightly behind her back, using his knee to keep her down.  
  
  
"Sir, do you want me to call the police?" Lucas asked.  
  
  
Newton slowly shook his head, no.  
  
  
"Lucas," Abby spoke now, "she's not herself, she's been taking medication... "  
  
  
Lucas hauled Paula to her feet, keeping her with him at all times as he untied Abby. She ran straight to the sofa and sat with Newton, her face stained with tears and her body shaking hard. Abby glanced down and realized it wasn't her that was shaking, but Mister Newton. She put her arms around him, listening to his pounding heart and his short, sharp breaths.  
  
  
"Lucas," Abby looked at the only one she felt she could trust now, "can't we go somewhere safe?"  Lucas nodded.  
  
  
"I know a place," he replied, "but it has to be on Mister Newton's order."  Abby looked at Newton, who was staring almost blankly at the floor now.  
  
  
"Thomas?" Abby nudged him gently, "do you wanna go?"  Lucas frowned.  
  
  
"He's in shock," he noted, "we have to get him to hos-.. "  
  
  
"No!" Abby cut him off, "we can't... "  
  
  
"Oh," Lucas remembered, "right... I forgot. No doctors... "   Paula struggled violently, Lucas almost lost his footing but he kept a very firm hold of her.  
  
  
"What do you want me to do with her?" Lucas asked, as Paula started screaming obscenities at him and demanding he let her go.  
  
  
"I don't know!" Abby cried, "I'm not good in these situations!"  She gently shook Newton's shoulders, trying to snap him out of it. He slowly blinked and his eyes came into focus, looking at her as if he'd just been daydreaming.  
  
  
"Abby... " he embraced her tightly, breathing more evenly now, "you're alright... "  
  
  
"I'm fine," Abby smiled with relief, "Thomas, please... We have to leave here, it's not safe."  Newton looked over at Lucas, who was struggling with Paula now. Lucas cried out in pain as she stamped her heel onto his toes, loosening his hold on her momentarily. Paula wrenched free, in one fluid movement she had grabbed up the skewer from the floor and lunged at Abby's face.  
  
  
Abby screamed as she felt someone shove her out of the way, she fell onto the floor and scrambled to her feet. Lucas was staring at Paula, who was frozen in place; her hand bloodied and shaking. Her eyes were wide, as if she'd woken up from a nightmare and her mouth was open in a silent scream of horror.  
  
  
Lucas walked over to her and knelt down, examining her bloodied hand but it was uninjured. His gaze followed Paula's horrified stare, the skewer had plunged deep into Newton's chest and his eyes were closed. Lucas pulled Paula away from the sofa, pushing her backwards and she fell into the armchair that she had earlier tied Abby to. Abby slowly approached Newton, her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
  
"You're supposed to be his bodyguard!" she finally raged, lashing out at Lucas, "you're meant to guard his body! Not let her _kill him!_ "  
  
  
"Abby please, calm down!" Lucas fended off her sudden barrage of punches, "I don't think Mister Newton is dead, but he is going to be if you don't let me help him!"  Abby sank to her knees, sobbing hard while Lucas hurried to Newton's side. He took off Newton's shirt carefully, using a knife to cut it away from the skewer.  
  
  
"Take it out!" Abby bawled.  
  
  
"In time," Lucas remained calm, "let me get him stable first."  Lucas moved quickly, compressing the area with ice before quickly removing the sharp metal. He then held the ice firmly over Newton's chest, keeping the wound cold would slow the blood loss.  
  
  
"I am so sorry," Paula gasped slowly, "what have I done? I am so, so sorry!!"  Abby picked up the gun, aimed it at Paula and placed her finger lightly upon the trigger.  Lucas and Paula stared at her, Paula was too afraid to move and Lucas couldn't leave Newton's wound unattended.  
  
  
"Abby," Lucas tried, "don't do it... "  
  
  
"Why not?" Abby asked him, not taking her sights from Paula, "with her gone, Thomas is safe."  Paula sniffled.  
  
  
"Do it!" she agreed, "I'm nothing but trouble!"  Abby stepped closer, squeezing the trigger more firmly.  
  
  
A pained moan made her hesitate, glancing behind her as Newton's eyes fluttered open. She dropped the gun and rushed back to his side, taking over for Lucas while he put the gun safely back in it's holster.  
  
  
"Thomas?" Abby tried to get him to respond, but he moaned again and closed his eyes, "Thomas, stay with me... Please?"  Lucas sat beside them, listening carefully.  
  
  
"Com... " Newton whispered.  Lucas tensed up.  
  
  
"What's he saying?" asked Abby.  
  
  
"Shh!" Lucas hushed her, "listen... "  Newton struggled to remain concious.  
  
  
"Compound... " he said softly, "fif... fifty one... "  He slumped again and Abby looked at Lucas, a puzzled expression upon her face.  
  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked, but Lucas was already on the phone to the airport.


	43. Compound 51

The next few hours were a blur for Abby, they kept the ice on Newton's chest and Lucas drove them to the airport. There they took a private plane to a huge compound of buildings, security were everywhere - the place was inpenetrable. Paula was taken to a holding cell, while Newton was placed in the infirmary. The nurses in here were aware of Newton and that he was different, so they were careful with him and got him the proper care he required.  
  
  
Abby sat by his side, watching and waiting for any movement from him. Lucas returned later on, standing by the doorway.  
  
  
"He saved your life," Lucas said quietly, "she moved so quickly, I couldn't react in time. But I saw the whole thing, if Newton hadn't pushed you when he did, that skewer would have been in your brain." Abby shuddered at the thought, she looked around at Lucas and he came into the room to sit with her.  
  
  
"Of all the things that could have happened to him," Abby said sadly, "it ends up being _my_ fault... "  
  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Abby," Lucas said firmly, "it wasn't even Paula's."  
  
  
"How can you say that?" asked Abby.  
  
  
"We need to find out where she got those pills," Lucas reminded her, "they are the ones to blame here, nobody else." Abby knew he was telling the truth, she sighed and looked to Newton.  
  
  
"He knew about them," Abby said suddenly, "maybe he knows who gave them to her?"  
  
  
"We can only hope," Lucas replied.  
  
  
"I'm scared," Abby sniffled, "what if he doesn't make it?"  
  
  
"He'll be alright," Lucas reassured her, "clever old dog, he made sure it went in where it'd do the _least_ amount of damage... "  Abby smiled a little, her heart aching for Newton.  
  
  
"Oh _when_ will he wake up?" she touched his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Soon," Lucas spoke softly, "give him time to rest."  Abby nodded, silently wishing he would just open his eyes and tell her everything was going to be alright.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Newton slowly became aware of his surroundings, the infirmary was designed to resemble a bedroom; to lessen the fear factor for Newton. It worked.  He opened his eyes, everything blurred for a moment and then came into focus.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he tried to sit himself up, a sharp pain jolted through his chest and he cried out in surprise. Startled, Abby was awake in an instant and Lucas came rushing in.  
  
  
"Thomas, thank Goodness!" Abby took his hand and held it gently, she wanted to throw her arms around him and squeeze him tightly but she knew she had to refrain.  
  
  
"You had us worried," Lucas scolded Mister Newton, a half smile on his face.  Newton gently squeezed Abby's hand, if only to reassure her.  
  
  
"Where am I?" he asked, looking around.  
  
  
"Compound 51, Sir," Lucas replied, "you asked me to bring you here last night."  
  
  
"Last night?" Newton frowned.  
  
  
"You've been out for hours," Abby told him, "does it hurt much?"  
  
  
"Only when I breathe," Newton answered her. Lucas helped him to sit up against the pillows, pouring him a glass of water. Abby found some of Newton's little white tablets beside the bed and added two to the water, then Lucas gave Newton the glass. Newton waited for a while, then he drank the water slowly and felt the pain fading away almost instantly.


	44. Safe House Or Prison?

A man walked into the room, Lucas didn't move but Abby tensed up nervously.  
  
  
"You're just letting _anyone_ in here now?" she accused Lucas. Newton smiled, turning to the man.  
  
  
"Mister Chambers," he greeted Dan.  
  
  
"What _have_ you done to yourself Mister Newton?" asked Chambers, "and please, Sir, _call me Dan_!" Abby relaxed a little when Newton smiled at the stranger, he seemed to know the man and clearly trusted him.  
  
  
"It's good to see you again, Dan," Newton said tiredly, "how did you know I was here?"  
  
  
"Lucas phoned me," replied Chambers, "I had to come and make sure you were alright, personally. I am so glad you chose to come here afterall, I just know you will find it quite satisfactory."  Abby shifted closer to Newton as he tried to get more comfortable, moving the pillows for him until he settled again. He thanked her gently.  
  
  
"How is the wound?" she asked him, carefully removing the dressing. It had simply vanished, Abby looked quite surprised.  
  
  
"It was mostly superficial," Newton spoke gently, "I'll be alright in a bit... "  
  
  
"Glad to hear it," said Chambers, "now, if you've got time... I'd like to talk to you about Richard and Leon. I've got some very interesting news to tell you about those two."  
  
  
They all looked at Dan now, waiting for him to continue.  
  
  
"Now, I called around and started asking questions," Chambers told his story, "at first I thought they might be just a couple of thugs, looking to kidnap Mister Newton and hold him for ransom, you know; Rookie stuff... But the more I looked into it, I quickly realized that I wasn't dealing with mere amateurs... In fact, I got so close to discovering who was behind it that I've been getting death threats in the mail."  
  
  
Newton looked pale and Abby held his arm close to her, hugging it gently.  
  
  
"What do they want?" Abby asked.  
  
  
"I haven't quite figured that out yet," Chambers replied, "but it's definitely not a small operation. It's more like a syndicate and I'm afraid they won't stop until they have obtained you, Sir."  
  
  
"Over my dead body," Lucas stiffened up.  
  
  
"Now take it easy," Chambers smiled at him, "this place is locked up tighter than a fishes ass.. Nobody's getting in here, I can guarantee you."  Abby looked at Chambers sadly.  
  
  
"You mean we can never leave?" she asked him, "we're _prisoners??_ "  
  
  
"Nobody said that, Dear," Chambers replied gently, "but until I can put an end to this organization, it would be preferable if you stayed put."  Abby fell silent and looked to Mister Newton, wondering if he was as frightened as she was right now.  
  
  
"Try not to worry too much," Chambers told them softly, "I've almost got this case cracked wide open, I just need a few more days."  Lucas sat down.  
  
  
"Dan's the best man for the job," he agreed, as Chambers left the room, "if he can't sort those bastards out, I'll eat my uniform."  
  
  
"You're awfully confident," said Abby, then she turned to Newton again, "what do you think, Thomas?"  
  
  
"I think I shall rest here for a while," replied Newton, "if Dan says he's going to do something, he will do it. I trust him."  
  
  
"That's enough for me," Abby smiled at him, relaxing at last. Then she frowned, drawing back from him.  
  
  
"I'm still mad at you," she grumbled. Newton reached out and brushed her cheek with his fingertips.  
  
  
"I know," he said quietly. Abby sighed and leaned down to rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
"I can never stay angry with you," she said flatly.  
  
  
He stroked her hair gently, they might be safe here but he could not help wondering if this was all an elaborate plot designed to trap him in the compound...


	45. Convince Him To Stay

Abby wandered around the vast compound, leaving Lucas with Newton. She really started to like the place, there were security cameras everywhere and it felt like they were in a fancy hotel. There was plenty to eat and drink, guards around every corner and a special room where you could sit and monitor every area of the compound on the hundreds of screens inside.  
  
  
"Abby!" she was greeted by Dan, "I trust this is all to your liking?"  
  
  
"It sure is," Abby replied, "I feel so safe here."  
  
  
"That's what I like to hear," said Chambers, "now, I know Mister Newton is going to get up and take off as soon as he can... I need you to convince him to stick around for a while, just a few days... Could you do that for me?"  
  
  
"I don't know," Abby looked reluctant, "he kinda just does whatever he wants to."  
  
  
"Yes, he does doesn't he?" Chambers gave a soft laugh, "but he listens to you, tell you what; I'll even sweeten the deal. I'll give you complete access to Mister Newton's file... "  Abby's eyes grew wide.  
  
  
"His file?" she asked, "what's in it?"  
  
  
"Everything!" Chambers replied, "from personal accounts by his friends and collegues, to medical records by doctors and the sort."  Abby had only ever dreamed of such a thing to be available to her.  
  
  
"I'll try my best," she promised Dan, "when can I see it?"  
  
  
"In a few days," Chambers smiled at her, "if you're still here, I'll give you the access code."  Abby nodded.  
  
  
"Good, then we have a deal," said Chambers, "you _will_ take extra good care of Mister Newton, won't you?"  
  
  
"Of course I will," Abby frowned, "why, what's the matter?"  
  
  
"Well," Chambers looked slightly uneasy, "he's not as young as he used to be, we can't have him pulling stunts like that too often...  Now I'd best be off, those crooks won't catch themselves... "  Abby watched him leave and then returned to Newton's bedside, Dan's words still in her mind.


	46. Stir-Crazy

"Thomas?" she spoke quietly. He turned and looked at her with those beautiful eyes of his, he didn't seem that old to her.   "Thomas, how old are you?" Abby asked him.  
  
  
"I daresay I don't know, Abby," came his soft response, "I've never really kept track, is it important?"  
  
  
"No," Abby shook her head gently, "it's not important."  He smiled tiredly at her, she was starting to notice now that he seemed tired quite more often than usual lately.  
  
  
_How long did his kind live for?  Was he nearing the end of his life?_  
  
  
_Is that why he was so tired?_  
  
  
Lucas had gone to have something to eat, Newton shifted around and felt well enough to get out of bed.  
  
  
"I think I should like to leave here soon," he said, sounding quite adamant.  
  
  
"Mister Chambers says we should wait for a day or so," Abby reminded him, "let's take a little tour, it'll be okay... "  Newton looked at her with his wide eyes, he seemed so much more frail in that moment and she wanted to hold him close to keep him safe from harm but she was nervous about breaking him.  
  
  
"No, it won't," he said slowly, "don't you see, Abby? It will _never_ be okay... "  Abby knew he was right, of course. He was _always_ right.  
  
  
No matter where they went, there was always going to be danger just around the corner. Being what he was, made him a target. He was rich, powerful and not human. If someone wasn't after his wealth, his influence or his company, then they were after his body, his knowledge of spacecraft or his patents.  
  
  
*  
  
  
They walked together around the compound, Newton seemed to take an interest in the phones that had video screens on them and Abby encouraged him to try them out. Perhaps she could use his curiosity to keep him here for a few days, but she wasn't sure how long she could keep it up. Newton was stubborn when he chose to be, if he really wanted to walk out of this place then nothing could stop him.  
  
  
Well, they could _physically_ hold him there but she was quite certain they weren't about to stoop to that level.  
  
  
Newton liked the phones with screens on them much better, it was easier to talk to people when you could see their faces. He sat down at the desk and Abby smiled, Newton could spend days on end here exploring everything the compound had to offer and she would finally get to know him inside and out. She knew he would never talk about his past, she wouldn't make him because it always made him grow rather hostile whenever she brought it up.  
  
  
As she watched him begin communicating with various people, she wondered if she really wanted to know what had happened to him afterall?  If it upset him so much, perhaps he wasn't only trying to forget; perhaps he was also trying to protect her?  
  
  
**  
  
  
The next day, Abby woke to find Newton gone from his bed. She went to the monitor room and looked for him, her heart racing with worry. She quickly located him, in the same room they'd found yesterday with the screen phones. He had them all set up around him, a face on each screen and she smiled a little. He seemed to be in a meeting, so she left him alone and went to find out what else she could discover to try and keep him here for another day or so. It shouldn't be too difficult, once he had taken an interest in something; he pretty much kept himself occupied after that.  
  
  
Lucas was a huge fan of the monitor room, he spent much of his time there watching everyone and keeping an eye open for trouble. There were three others in the room with him at any given time, they worked in shifts around the clock and it made Lucas feel that nowhere could be safer.


	47. Good Guys And Bad Guys

By the third day, Newton was getting bored and Abby was having a difficult time getting him to sit still. She wished Mister Chambers would hurry up and tell them they could go, he must be close to catching the bad guys by now. Newton stood by a large, tinted window and stared out in silence. The temperature here was perfect, everything was so _perfect_ \- it was outright dull.  
  
  
"Abby," he spoke at last, "I should like to leave now."  Abby looked crestfallen, she knew that tone in his voice and that look in his eyes. He wasn't taking no for an answer today, he would be walking out of here or they'd have to lock him in. Either way, she felt nervous flutters in her stomach.  
  
  
"But it's so wonderful here!" Abby tried weakly, "we have everything we need."  Newton gazed at her for a moment, she could see that clever mind of his thinking a million miles an hour. She walked over to him and embraced with him gently, leaning in to kiss him. Newton uttered a soft sigh, kissing her back and holding her close.  
  
  
Lucas saw them making out from the monitor room, he pressed a button and zoomed in; his eyes never leaving the screen. A moment later, Chambers entered the room and Newton drew back from Abby. She didn't feel him tense up, so she stayed calm and waited to hear what Chambers had to tell them.  
  
  
"Mister Newton," smiled Dan, "I expect you're itching to go, well I have some good news and some bad news for you."  Abby looked worried, _bad news?_  
  
  
"The good news," Dan continued, "is that we've put a stop to those who would do you harm... "  
  
  
"And the bad news?" Abby asked quickly, unsure if she really wanted to hear this.  
  
  
"Well," Dan looked uneasy, "it seems the ringmaster of the entire operation slipped through our fingers. He got away... "   Newton frowned.  
  
  
"You'll find him," Abby said hopefully, "right? I mean, you _can_ get him... Can't you?"  
  
  
"We're doing our best," Chambers replied, "don't worry, we'll catch him eventually. In the meantime, why don't you just hang about a little longer? I'm sure it won't take us too much more time."  Chambers walked away and Abby turned to Newton, who seemed more than a little perplexed.  
  
  
"It's just a few more days, honey," Abby said gently, "what do you say?"  
  
  
Just then, they heard a strange sound coming from the vent. Newton turned and looked down at it, he was certain there was a face peering back at him through it.  
  
  
"Listen carefully," came a voice. Abby jumped with fright, clinging to Newton with wide eyes.  
  
  
"My name is Vincent," said the voice in the vent, "I've come to warn you. You're trapped here, the organization I used to run has been taken down. I sent two of my men to fetch you, Mister Newton, because you are in danger. We are not the bad guys, we're on your side... "  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing hiding in a vent if you're not evil?"  Abby asked him.  Vincent chuckled lightly.  
  
  
"There are no security cameras in the vents," he said softly, "heed my warning and get out of this place - if you can."  And with that, he was gone.  Abby looked at Newton with worry creasing her forehead.  
  
  
"Do you think he was telling the truth?" she asked him.  
  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Newton, "let's find out."  
  
  
"How?" Abby questioned him.  
  
  
"There is only one way," Newton answered her.  
  
  
"And what's that?" Abby wondered aloud.  Newton took her hand and kissed the back of it, smiling at her gently.  
  
  
"We try to leave," he told her.  
  
  
Abby's heart started to beat faster, as she followed him out into the lobby...


	48. Free To Leave

As they walked along, Abby could not help but notice the guard's eyes following them everytime they passed by. She held Newton's arm tightly, fear making her sweat a little. Newton winced slightly at the tightness of her grip, but he did not scold her for it. He knew she was frightened...  
  
  
Lucas met them by the doors, he seemed a little nervous.  
  
  
"Hey," he greeted them uneasily, "are we leaving now?"  Newton gave him a sidelong glance.  
  
  
"Yes," he replied firmly, "it's time we were heading off... "  Lucas shrugged.  
  
  
"You're the boss," he grinned, "I liked it better back at the mansion... There's just no privacy here, I even saw cameras in the toilet stalls... "  Abby looked disgusted.  
  
  
"That's _awful!_ " she exclaimed, "oh do let's hurry... "  
  
  
"Mister Newton!" came a voice, as a man hurried towards them, "wait!"  Newton turned to see the black suited man walking very quickly down the stairs.  
  
  
"Sir, I must insist that you don't leave," the man said hurriedly, "it's not safe."  
  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Lucas, putting himself between Newton and the man.  
  
  
"My name is Frank, I run this compound," replied the man, "if something goes wrong, it's my job to ensure it is set right."  
  
  
"I thought Chambers was in charge?" asked Lucas.  
  
  
"The compound _was_ his idea," agreed Frank, "but he has a lot of work to do outside of it, so he hired me to stand in whenever he's not around."  Abby walked over to the man and took him aside for a moment.  
  
  
"Do you have the access code to Mister Newton's file?" she asked him. Frank looked at her curiously.  
  
  
"File?" he asked, "I was unaware Mister Newton _had_ a file... " Abby returned to Newton and grabbed his arm again, this time he grunted softly and she quickly loosened her grip.  
  
  
"Sorry!" she said quickly.  
  
  
"Look," Lucas said, getting a little agitated, "can we leave or not?"  Frank hesitated, as if he didn't know what to say.  
  
  
"I suppose I can't force you not to," he finally replied, "at least take some our security guards with you?"  Abby and Lucas turned their attention to Newton.  
  
  
"What about Paula?" he asked. Abby suddenly felt a strong wave of guilt wash over, she had forgotten all about her friend. It was so typical of Mister Newton not to forget about Paula, he was such a sweet man and would never leave her to rot - even if she did sort of deserve it. Abby felt torn, she knew it wasn't entirely Paula's fault but she loved Newton so much that it hurt. Paula had very nearly destroyed everything they'd achieved together, she could have _killed_ him...  
  
  
"We're making sure she gets the help she needs," Frank reassured them, "she is no longer on the premises but don't worry, she's in good hands."  
  
  
"So... We're free to leave?" Abby spoke.  
  
  
"Of course!" smiled Frank, "although we strongly urge you to stay, it is entirely your decision."  There was a minute of utter silence and Frank took out a small communicator.  
  
  
"Shall I have the car brought around for you?" he asked curiously, "I'll phone ahead and let the airport know you're coming."  Abby looked at Newton, who was studying Frank intently with his unusual eyes.  
  
  
"Yes," he finally answered, "thank you... "  Abby couldn't help the growing feeling of dread within her as they left the compound, it seemed too easy and she sat close to Newton in the limo.


	49. Truth Be Told

They shortly arrived at the airport, the three of them soon were ready to board the plane - when suddenly they heard someone calling out.  
  
  
"Mister Newton!" they all turned and Abby's eyes grew wide.  
  
  
"Vincent," Newton recognized the voice.  
  
  
"Mister Newton, it's so good to finally meet you face to face," Vincent smiled, holding out his hand. Newton looked down at it curiously, then returned his gaze to study Vincent's eyes intently. Vincent withdrew his hand awkwardly, but kept smiling.  
  
  
"I'm surprised you got out of there," he said, sounding relieved, "you didn't bring any guards along, did you?"  
  
  
"No," Newton replied, "there isn't any need."  Abby gasped as Vincent drew a gun.  
  
  
"Good," he stopped smiling, "now, I'm going to have to insist that you come with me."  Newton tensed up but he didn't move towards Vincent.  
  
  
"Why?" he asked, trying his best to ignore the gun.  
  
  
"I used to own a huge organization and now we number very few," Vincent answered him calmly, yet there was a hint of anger in his tone, "I won't tell you the details, Mister Newton, but I have aquired both your original spacecraft and the one you were working on when they caught you out and shut you down."  Newton was silent, his expression unreadable. Abby was intrigued, she would very much like to see them...  
  
  
Lucas carefully put himself between the gun and Newton, pushing Newton backwards gently as he did so.  
  
  
"What makes you think I am interested?" asked Newton. Vincent looked a little puzzled.  
  
  
"I don't know why you came here," said Vincent, "but weren't you building a way to get back home? I can help you! We can get it up and running... You can go home again!"  
  
  
"That project was indeed shut down," replied Newton, "I had the opportunity to continue but I abandoned it."  
  
  
"I don't understand," Abby tugged his sleeve, "why would you give up on going home? You'd be safe there... "  Newton was silent, staring at the floor now.  
  
  
"There _is_ no home," he finally spoke, his voice soft and slightly shaky, "I was chosen for my endurance, nothing more. Perhaps if I were smarter, I'd not have failed."  Vincent lowered his gun, a heavy sigh escaping him.  
  
  
"We can try again," Vincent encouraged him, "you don't know for sure... "  
  
  
"Oh but I do," Newton lifted his gaze to meet Vincent's, "I had seven years to get the ship ready, it would have been controlled by those back on my home world. I had seven years, but I was too late. Our worlds would have been aligned close enough for my people to be able to travel here quickly, we planned to take positions of influence and save this world from ending up like our own." He paused, Abby felt him trembling slightly.  
  
  
"There might be survivors," Vincent protested, but he didn't sound too sure of himself anymore.  
  
  
"I left behind a wife, Vincent," Newton revealed, "my wife, and my two beautiful children... A son and a daughter. Don't you think that if I honestly believed they had survived, I would do everything in my power to save them?"  Abby felt tears stinging her eyes as he spoke, _so much pain_...  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was supposed to save everyone," Newton's eyes were downcast once again, "now there's nobody left. Everyone's gone... And it's my fault. I've killed them all."  Abby rubbed his arm in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
  
"That must have been a lot of pressure," Vincent said, seeming to understand somewhat, "all alone on a strange and terrifying planet, you did better than most ever could have. You shouldn't blame yourself... "  Lucas kept his eye on the gun, but it seemed that Vincent didn't have the heart to point it at Newton anymore.  
  
  
"Is that what happened?" Abby whispered softly, "they caught you and shut down the project?"  Newton did not respond.  
  
  
"They did more than that," Vincent spoke up, "bastards blinded him, they're the ones who should be held accountable; not Mister Newton."  Abby felt some tears run down her cheeks, things were making a lot more sense now than they had since she first met Mister Newton.  
  
  
"Sir," Lucas spoke now, "the plane is about to leave, we should go.. "   Newton looked to Vincent.  
  
  
"Why did you tell me that I was trapped on the compound?" asked Newton. Vincent looked at him long and hard.  
  
  
"I am genuinely surprised they let you out," he spoke honestly, "watch your back around them, they do not have your best interests at heart. All I wanted to do was help you to get home, nobody knows it's no longer an option for you. They stopped me, so you do the math."  Newton furrowed his brow, _why would they want to keep him here?_  
  
  
What _possible_ reasons could they have for curing his sight and keeping him on Earth at all costs?  Surely it would be easier to just do away with him? They'd not have to answer to him then, they could do as they pleased...  
  
  
"Have a safe trip, Mister Newton," Vincent slipped his gun away into his pocket, "I'll not bother you again. I offer my deepest condolences for the loss of your family and I am truly sorry for the behaviour of my men."  He turned and walked away, leaving them feeling a little bewildered but relieved.


	50. Thomas

The flight was uneventful, none of them spoke again until the next morning when the sun rose high over the mansion. It was a sombre morning as Abby fixed breakfast, Lucas set the table and they both sat down silently to eat. They were both wondering when Newton would emerge from his bedroom, but neither of them wanted to go in and disturb him. They believed he was sleeping it all off, it was best to let him be alone and get some rest.  
  
  
Newton was not sleeping, he hadn't slept all night and he certainly wasn't about to sleep now. He had papers all over his bedroom floor, he'd been scrawling on them all night and hadn't stopped for a break. He was still scrawling on them as Lucas and Abby finished breakfast and had their showers, his pen scratching furiously across the paper.  
  
  
Abby went to her bedroom and picked up the book that Newton had given to her as a gift when they'd first met, she still couldn't read it because she never really learned how to understand braille. All she knew about it, was that it contained poetry. Newton loved poetry, he'd written some in his youth back on Anthea. It was the only thing she knew about him without having to find out from others, he'd told her about it briefly once but he never brought it up again.  
  
  
She now understood why he was so reluctant to speak of his past, her heart ached for him and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes all over again.  
  
  
"Oh you _poor love_ ," she sobbed, hugging her pillow and burying her face into it.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Later that day, Abby ventured into Newton's bedroom and stared around at all the papers. She knelt down and scooped up a bunch of them, looking at the images depicted upon them.  
  
  
"Is this your family?" she asked softly. Newton was sitting in the corner on the floor, watching her silently. There were pictures of their profiles, their faces and some of their whole bodies. They were like photographs, only drawn with ink.  
  
  
"You're very talented," Abby spoke again.  
  
  
"I don't want to forget what they looked like," Newton replied, his tone despondent.  Abby walked over to where he sat, kneeling down beside him.  
  
  
"It's been so long," she touched his shoulder.  
  
  
"It doesn't hurt any less," Newton's voice was barely audible now.  Abby put her arm around him.  
  
  
"Let's gather them all up," she suggested, "and put them into an album."  Newton offered her the tiniest of smiles.  
  
  
"You are too good to me," he said, resting his head on her shoulder, "how do you put up with it all?"  
  
  
"It's simple," Abby kissed the top of his head, "I love you."  She put her hand upon his cheek, feeling something wet. In all the time anyone had ever known him, nobody had ever seen a single tear shed by Newton except for one Nathan Bryce but he was no longer living to talk about it. That had been the only time Newton had ever actually cried, until now. It felt strange to mourn his people now, after so many years had gone by. Or perhaps it was relief, upon learning that he was not entirely to blame afterall. Whatever had caused the reaction, Abby held his trembling frame carefully and stayed with him for as long he needed her there.


	51. Life And Death

Eventually, the pictures were placed carefully into an album and put away onto his bookshelf, Abby sat with Newton in the lounge and shifted uneasily in her seat.  
  
  
"Thomas, Dan said something to me that made me worried about you," Abby admitted.  Newton glanced at her, a curious frown crossing his features.  
  
  
"What did he tell you?" Newton asked her.  
  
  
"He told me you're not as young as you used to be," Abby lowered her gaze.  
  
  
"I don't think any of us are," Newton replied lightly.  
  
  
"I know but... It's just the _way_ he said it," Abby argued, "like as if you were ... dying."   Newton was silent for a moment.  
  
  
"I suppose I am, slowly," he answered her thoughtfully, "although, again - I expect we _all_ are."   Abby hugged him.  
  
  
"I don't want you to leave me all alone," Abby whispered into his ear, "I want to stay with you forever."   Newton closed his arms around her, looking over her shoulder to the window and out into the evening sky.  
  
  
"I shan't be here for all of your life," he said to her softly, "you have to accept that."  He drew back from her and took her face gently into his hands.  
  
  
"But I shall do my best," he smiled at her tiredly, "alright?"   Abby sniffled, but she gave him a nod just the same.  
  
  
"Promise?" she looked into his eyes imploringly.  He kissed her forehead.  
  
  
"I promise," he said firmly.  
  
  
"What do you think he wants?" asked Abby, "Dan, I mean. Why does he want you around so badly?"  Newton made a gesture that seemed strange to Abby: He shrugged.  
  
  
"I honestly can not think of a single reason," he answered her truthfully.  
  
  
"What will you do now?" Abby wondered curiously.  
  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Newton sighed, "perhaps I shall start a new project."  
  
  
"What kind of project?" Abby sat up, interested in his ideas, "a space one?"   Newton tilted his head.  
  
  
"Perhaps," he replied cryptically, "would that bother you?"  
  
  
"No," Abby shook her head gently, "whatever you wanna do, I'm right there beside you all the way."  Newton averted his gaze.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Abby questioned him, "have I upset you?"  
  
  
"Not at all," Newton returned his gaze to hers, "I just... I think I may be... falling in love with you."   Abby beamed at him and blushed hard, happy tears glittering in her eyes.  
  
  
"You have no idea how happy that makes me," she gushed gently, refraining herself from hugging the life out of him. He did not smile back at her and Abby touched his hand, recalling the days when he would recoil abruptly from such a simple gesture.  
  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked him.  
  
  
"I feel disrespectful," Newton replied uncertainly.  Abby rubbed his hand with her thumb, giving it a very gentle squeeze of reassurance.  
  
  
"It's not disrespectful," she told him quietly, "you're getting on with your life, it's completely normal."  
  
  
Newton did something then that Abby felt was such a rare thing, she was indeed _privileged_ to have ever witnessed it.  
  
  
He _laughed_.  
  
  



	52. Tell Me About Them

It was just a short, quiet sound but definitely a laugh.  
  
  
"What's so funny?" Abby smiled, lost for an explanation.  
  
  
"Nobody has _ever_ called me normal before," Newton replied, amusement in his eyes.

 

"Well it's nice to know that if our relationship fails, I can always be your clown!" Abby giggled, then she sat back and looked at him more seriously, "have you ever been in love with a human before?"  
  
  
"Once," Newton replied, thinking back, "I'd never admit it of course. I always believed I was above such things as human emotions... "  
  
  
"What happened?" Abby asked him softly.  
  
  
"She told me she didn't love me anymore," Newton answered her, a light frown on his face again.  
  
  
"That's when you figured out your feelings for her were real afterall," Abby concluded.  
  
  
"Yes," Newton replied, "I can't even begin to tell you how much it bothered me... "  Abby sighed quietly.  
  
  
"Well, that won't happen with us," she assured him.  Newton smiled at her, she was the only one who could make him feel so happy that he could smile this easily despite his inner heartache.  
  
  
"Will you tell me about them?" Abby suddenly asked, "your children... "  
  
  
Newton looked towards the window wistfully, as if remembering something from long ago and Abby listened while he told her about his family. She loved his voice, he could talk for hours at a time and she'd never get tired of hearing it. He told her everything he could remember, she even shed a few tears when he sang to her the lullabies of his people's children in his own Anthean tongue.  
  
  
To think that all of this would someday die with him, was a gut wrenching thought indeed.


	53. Abduction

The next day, Abby woke up feeling queasy. She put it down to jetlag and stayed in bed, the mere thought of breakfast made her want to throw up. She heard a knock at the front door, but lazily rolled over; knowing Lucas would answer it. She drifted back to sleep, suddenly very tired.  
  
  
Lucas heard the knocking at the front door, too. He'd already been up for a few hours, but who could be visiting this early?  As he opened the door, he was knocked to the ground before he could shout a warning to anyone else and something covered his mouth. Everything went dark...  
  
  
Several people silently stormed into the mansion, their faces covered and their movements fluid. Checking the rooms one by one, they found Newton in his office. He stood up and backed away, but they grabbed him gently and forced him outside. A hand covered his mouth, arms pulled him here and there. His heart raced as he tried to shout for help, he saw Lucas laying on the ground but his eyes were closed.  
  
  
_Where was Abby?  
  
  
Did they get her?  
  
  
Was she alright?  _  
  
  
He was dragged into the back of a black van and it drove away slowly. So they knew about him, that was only a small comfort - what did they want? _Who were they?_ He sat in the van, arms grasped and pulled behind his back so that it hurt to struggle. His eyes were wide with fear of the unknown, all he could think about was Abby and how he just wanted to be safely in her arms in that moment.  
  
  
**  
  
  
It was around noon when Abby woke again, she got out of bed and had something to eat but it was eerily quiet.  
  
  
"Lucas?" she called, knowing he must be around somewhere. She went outside to check the post, stumbling over something and looking down. She dropped to her knees, shaking.  
  
  
"Lucas!" she grabbed his shoulders, trying to wake him, "Lucas!"  He finally opened his eyes, drowsily looking around as he sat up.  
  
  
"Wha... What happened?" he winced and held his head. Abby's face drained of color.  
  
  
"Oh no," she got up and looked everywhere for Newton, but he was gone.  
  
  
Lucas soon recovered and they got on the phone in Newton's office, calling the only person they felt they could trust.  
  
  
"Hello?" Chambers answered his phone.  
  
  
"Dan, it's Abby," came the desperate voice of Newton's companion, "something's happened, Mister Newton's been taken!"   There was silence for a moment.  
  
  
"Didn't you _hear me?!_ " demanded Abby, "we have to _find him!_ "  Lucas watched as Abby's face went blank.  
  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked her, "what's he saying?"   Abby put the phone down slowly.  
  
  
"Nothing," she replied, at a complete loss, "he hung up... "  
  
  
**  


He wasn't sure exactly how long the van was driving for, but eventually it did stop and he was taken to a plane. After a short flight, one that seemed strangely familiar to him; they pushed him into a car and drove for a long time again. Newton was still, he didn't want to give them any reasons to hurt him. As they stopped and he was hauled out of the vehicle, Newton stared up at compound 51; the buildings looming over him like evil shadows. His forehead creased with worry, looking fearfully at the guards now.  
  
  
"No!" he struggled but they had a firm hold on him, "no, please, NO!! _Lucas! Abby!_ "  He was taken inside and locked in a room, he knew there was no way out but he tried the door anyway. Pacing around the room, he looked around for a vent but there wasn't one. His breathing was erratic, _what was happening?!_ Vincent was telling the truth, but he still couldn't imagine what they could possibly _need_ him for?


	54. Time

Days passed and he saw nobody, food was given to him on a tray through a panel at the bottom of the door but there were no conversations and no explanation. He sat down in the corner of the room, listless and despondent.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Abby and Lucas were doing everything they could to find Mister Newton, but they were being blocked no matter how hard they tried.  
  
  
"I think all we can do is wait," Lucas sighed, sitting with Abby on the sofa.  
  
  
"Wait for what?" Abby sniffled.  
  
  
"A phone call," replied Lucas, "whoever has taken him has to get in touch soon, right?"  Abby cried into her tissues, her heart breaking in two.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Time had lost all meaning, he had stopped counting the days and simply paced the floor. There were dark lines where he frequently walked, trying to stay sane.  He'd done it all that time in the spaceship, he could do it here as well.  
  
  
Were they _trying_ to make him go insane?  
  
  
Was this a _test?_  
  
  
What could _possibly_ be gained from this?  
  
  
He picked up a book from the shelf and thumbed through it, sitting in an armchair to read it more comfortably.


	55. New Hope

After a long time had passed, though exactly how long he was not certain; someone opened the door. Newton got to his feet, backing away to press his back against the wall. Mister Chambers walked into the room, closing the door behind him and looking at Newton with apologetic eyes.  
  
  
"Mister Newton I must first say how sorry I am for not coming right away," Dan told him, "Abby-.. "   This got Newton's attention at once.  
  
  
"Abby?" he repeated, "where is she? Is she alright?"  
  
  
"I expect Abby is fine, Mister Newton," Dan assured him, "she phoned me several months ago and told me you'd been taken. I wasn't ready for that to happen just yet, so again, my sincere apologies for my severe tardiness."  Newton frowned.  
  
  
_Months?_  
  
  
"You _meant_ for this to happen?" he asked.  
  
  
"Of course," Dan replied with a smile, "it's all part of the plan."  
  
  
"What plan?" asked Newton, "why have you brought me here?"   Dan clasped his hands in front of himself.  
  
  
"Mister Newton," he explained, "a very long time ago we received a message from your people."  Newton stared at him in disbelief, _how was that possible?_  
  
  
"The trouble is, nobody can read it," Dan continued. Newton took a few steps towards him, _was he telling the truth?_  
  
  
"I could read it," he said, hope in his eyes now, "show it to me!"  
  
  
"I'm afraid that's another problem," Dan replied, "you see, some people think it might be a plan of attack or something... The message is obviously for you, since you're the only one of your kind here on Earth... Do you see our dilemna?"  Newton sighed heavily, of _course_ they would think such things.  
  
  
"Nothing could be further from the truth," Newton told him, "we have no interest in a war with you."  Dan gazed at him for a long moment in silence, then he turned and left the room. Newton tried the door...  
  
  
It opened.  
  
  
Stepping out into a hallway, he reluctantly followed Chambers to a large room. It had a long table in the middle of it and a person sat on every chair that was along it. All eyes turned to him, the room was dark except for a white screen with a projection upon it. Lifting his gaze to the vaguely familiar script of his people, Newton began to read out loud the message he was supposed to have gotten so long ago but he had been blinded before it ever reached him.

  
  
  
It told of how they had sent out a distress signal, as a back-up plan in case the ship could not be ready on time. It was a longshot, but they never gave up hope that someone would hear their plea. And someone had indeed heard them. Help was freely given, it would be slow going but they were saved. The message ended by telling Newton he could come home, if he was still out there and able to do so.  
  
  
At this, Newton fell to his knees and wept openly into his hands. Relief washing over him and overwhelming him, they were not lost to him at all; everything was alright. His planet was not dead, his people had survived...


	56. I Want To Go Home

Later that night, Newton stood by a window and stared out at the stars. He now knew that somewhere out there, Anthea lived on. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him, Chambers walking in to stand by his side.  
  
  
"What are your plans now, Mister Newton?" he asked, "do you think you'll try and go home?"  
  
  
"I had thought about it," Newton replied.  
  
  
"And?" asked Chambers.  
  
  
"I don't think I would make it," Newton answered sadly.  
  
  
"Why not?" Chambers questioned him, "you have the ability... "  
  
  
"I would be blasted out of the sky," Newton said, staring back out at the stars.  
  
  
"That's probably true," Dan agreed, "there's still a fear among certain people that you'd come back... "   Newton smiled wryly.  
  
  
"An invasion, you mean?" he asked. Chambers nodded.  
  
  
"Can I go now?" Newton turned to him, "can I leave here?"  
  
  
"And go where, Mister Newton?" asked Chambers.  
  
  
"To see Abby," Newton lowered his gaze, "I want to go... _home._ "


	57. Just The Beginning

Lucas was sitting by the phone, he'd been waiting there as often as possible for the kidnappers to call for the last 8 months or so.  Now, he heard a car pulling up so he went outside to see who it was; gun drawn. The sleek, black limo pulled up outside the mansion, a door opened and Lucas dropped his gun. Newton stepped out of the vehicle, unharmed and walked over to Lucas.  
  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again, Sir!" Lucas couldn't stop himself from blubbering, "I'm so sorry, I failed you... "  
  
  
"It isn't your fault," Newton placed a frail, thin hand upon his shoulder, "where is Abby?"  
  
  
"She's at the hospital," Lucas told him, wiping his nose on his sleeve, "I can take you there... "  Newton nodded and Lucas drove him back into town.  
  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Lucas, "where have you been?"  
  
  
"It's a long story," Newton replied, "please, just get me to Abby... "  
  
  
Lucas drove as fast as Newton's body could tolerate, eventually arriving at the hospital. Lucas led him into the right room, then stood in the doorway silently. Newton walked into the room, a shudder going down his spine. He _hated_ hospitals, but to see Abby again; he would have to endure.  
  
  
She was laying in a white bed, her eyes were closed and she breathed slowly; indicating deep sleep. Newton moved to her bedside and took up her hand into his own, bringing it up to brush against his cheek.  
  
  
"Abby," he whispered, "are you alright?"  She shifted and her eyes fluttered open, when she saw him they grew wide and brimmed with unfallen tears.  
  
  
"Tell me I'm not dreaming again!" she spoke softly, but excitedly.  
  
  
"You're not," Lucas came closer, "he's _really here_... "   Abby threw her arms around Newton as he sat on the edge of the bed, he felt her embrace him tightly and endured the pain; hugging her right back. She withdrew from him slowly, eyes gleaming and tears streaking down her face.  
  
  
"There's someone I want you to meet," she said softly. Newton looked at her puzzledly, as Lucas wheeled something closer to him.  
  
  
"Go ahead," Abby told him, "please... "  
  
  
Newton looked down at the sleeping infant, carefully reaching in and gathering up the tiny bundle into his arms. A confused expression crossed his face as he gazed down at the little humaniod.  
  
  
"Abby," he spoke softly, "I... I don't understand... "  
  
  
The baby, upon hearing Newton's voice, opened it's eyes.

  
  
  
  
It's eyes were yellow - with vertically striped pupils, and it smiled...

 

 

=THE END=


End file.
